Not worth remembering
by usernamessuck
Summary: Sakura is always forgotten so she leaves. She then joins the Akatsuki. RR! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! **

**

* * *

**

It was a perfect day in Konoha, not a rain cloud in sight. The sun was just rising and shop owners starting to open their stalls. Teams were making their way to their meeting place. Sakura was walking through Konoha to training ground 7, greeting everyone with a warm smile. Today Sakura turned 14 and she was extremely happy. She found herself the first to be at the bridge.

_'Sasuke-kun is usually before us.' _She thought but stared at the water.

_'So calming.'_ She thought.

She didn't even notice Sasuke come up.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled coming up to the two.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura said coming out of her thoughts.

"You okay, you spaced out for a minute." Naruto asked Sakura looking concerned.

"I'm perfect Naruto." Sakura said with her genuine smile.

"HE'S LATE!!!!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke found it weird that Sakura had not even noticed him but stayed as emotionless as normal.

**3 hours later **

"Sorry I-" Kakashi started.

"YOU ARE LATE!!!!" Naruto yelled looking very mad.

"Sorry my great grandmothers, daughters, son's, cousin-"

"Whatever." Naruto cut of his sensei.

"Just to let you all know, training is canceled for today, and for the rest of the week. Later." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_'No Happy Birthday?' _Sakura wondered.

"RAMEN HERE I COME!!!" Naruto yelled running off.

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone. Sakura just stared at the water not yet acknowledging Sasuke.

"When did you get there Sasuke?" Sakura asked just noticing his presence.

He was cut back on the missing suffix from his name. "I've been here for four and a half hours." he replied.

"Oh, well I was-"

"No, I do not want to go out with you." he cut her off.

"I was-"

"There is no chance for me going out with a weakling and annoying girl like you." he cut her off.

"I wasn't going-"

"Save it. Get this through your think head. I. am. never. going. out. with. you." he cut her off once again.

Sakura after this was near tears and didn't get it.

_'I was just going to ask if he remembered my birthday.' _

Sakura ran away in tears leaving Sasuke at the bridge.

She ran past all the villagers and past her friends. Many people gave her concerned looks and tried to talk to her but she ignored them. She ran into her empty house and crashed on her bed. She had been alone for four years. No one new, except ANBU and the hokage that the Haruno clan was murdered. Not even Kakashi knew. Sakura was alone 24/7 and only got company from her friends.

"No one even remembered my birthday." She said in just barley a whisper. She went into her bathroom and washed her face. She wasn't about to let Sasuke or the others ruin her 14th birthday. She got dress in a different outfit this time. (A/N: I don't feel like explaining what she is wearing so go under my profile and look at the bottom of the page.)

She walked out of her house and went into town. She saw Naruto eating ramen at Ichiraku so she decided to join him.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said as she sat by him.

"You look great Sakura-chan." Naruto said while a noodle was hanging out of his mouth.

She blushed a little. After a while Sakura and Naruto started to talk about random things.

"Are you forgetting somethin today?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Uhhhhhhhh, I don't think so." Naruto replied.

"Oh, ok. Well I gotta go! Ja ne!" Sakura walked about leaving a confused Naruto.

Around 2:30 Sakura joined up with Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Temari.

"So you, Gaara, and Kankuro are in Konoha why?" Ino asked.

"Just visiting." Temari replied.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hinata asked. Hinata never stuttered around the girls because they where all best friends.

"Oh, yeah I'm just thinking."

_'Why do people keep asking me that?'_

**_'Maybe because you keep staring off into space.'_ **

_'Hey, how, and WHEN did u become so smart inner?'_

**_'I'm offended!!! I just can't believe your best friends forgot your birthday.'_ **

_'Yeah, me too. We'll talk later, they are giving me weird looks.'_

**_'Later outer.'_ **

Sakura soon joined the 'real' world and started to have a good chat with her 'friends.'

"Let's go to the park." Sakura suggested.

They all agreed they would go to the park. It was completely empty, except them of course.

"Seriously forehead, what's wrong?" Ino asked as they sat on the swings.

"You should know." Sakura mummbled.

"Hey Gaara!" Temari greeted her little brother as he walked up to the group.

"..." no reply came from Gaara.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ten Ten asked sharpening a kunai.

"You should know." Sakura said a bit louder.

"How would we know?" Ino asked.

"Because you are supposed to be her friends." Gaara actually spoke up.

"Oh my god eight words. That's a record." Temari said pulling out a notebook and writing something down.

"What do you m-m-mean?" Hinata asked stuttering because Gaara was around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!!!" yelled Tsunade as she walked up.

"Oh crap." the four girls said.

"I can't believe I forgot your birthday Sakura." Ten Ten said.

"H-h-how can we make it up?" Hinata asked.

"Don't bother." Sakura said giving a fake smile and leaving.

"Do any of you know where she is going? I got her a present." Tsunade said/asked holding up a small box.

The four girls said nothing. They just thought the same thing:

_'How could I forget her birthday?'_

* * *

Sakura ran through town, again. But this time she was mad, not crying. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, Kakashi, Shizune, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Lee, and Gai saw the pink haired kunoichi run past them without as much as saying hello to them all. Even Neji fouunf this weird because Sakura would always attempt to talk to him. Naruto being Naruto, ran after her.

"Wonder what happened this time?" Kakashi said as the other four kunoichi walked up to them with sad expressions.

"Do you know what is wrong with my cherry blossom?" Lee asked 'youthfully.'

"We messed up big time. We ALL did." Ten Ten spoke.

"How did we mess up?" Shikamaru asked actually paying attention.

"Sakura is 14 today." Hinata said.

"So?" Kankuro started. "OH!!!!" he finally got it.

_'So she wasn't asking for a date this time? Shit.' _Thought Sasuke.

"HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Ino yelled waving her hand in front of his face.

"Stop." Sasuke said calmy but made Ino stop anyway.

"She's gone." Naruto said walking back to the group.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I followed her to her house and watched her pack her bags, she left a note on her bed and she just... dissapeared!" Naruto said.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke went to check Sakura's house while the others did whatever. Just like Naruto said there was a note on her bed.

It read:

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Thanks for the awesome birthday, I'll always remember it. Sasuke, I'm sorry that I'm weak and annoying. Kakashi, I'm sorry I was not strong enough for team 7. Naruto, I'm sorry for not being there. But none of you were there when I needed you the most. Four years ago from tomarrow, my clan was murdered. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would care. You still probably don't care. Sasuke, I know how you feel so don't go on and on about that loneliness crap, because I do know how it feels to lose everything important to you. Naruto, I know how you felt as well. Kakashi, I also know how it feels to lose people important to you. I was not needed so I left. I was just a burden. I'll find people who actually find me worth remembering and will care for me. People who will take time out of their day to say Happy Birthday or doing other stuff for me. And I will do the same for them just as I did for you all. Don't try and find me because it will be useless. Don't think I'm leaving just because you forgot my birthday. You forget everything about you while I remember everything about you all. I never said anything but know I have to. I hope you all understand and do NOT look for me. I am not part of Konoha anymore. _

_Sincerely,  
Sakura Haruno_

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"She's not part of Konoha?" Sasuke thought out loud.

"I'll talk to Tsunade. You two keep this quiet until we get some more news. Got it?" Kakshi said/asked.

"Hai." the two shocked boys replied.

**With Sakura **

"So you want to join the Akatsuki do ya now?" asked a man that resembled a shark.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"What is your name?" asked another man that looked just like Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno."

"We'll take you to leader-sama." the shark man replied.

"Hai." she said following the two akatsuki members.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it.. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! No flames just constructive critism. THANKS!!!!! I'm on a sugar rush but**

**that's beside the point... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I. do. Not. Own. Naruto!!!!**

**Thank you to-****  
****KunoichiruleALL **  
**and**  
**earthlover... for reviewing**

* * *

**_Recap:_** ****

**_With Sakura _**

**_"So you want to join the Akatsuki do ya now?" asked a man that resembled a shark. _**

**_"Hai." Sakura replied. _**

**_"What is your name?" asked another man that looked just like Sasuke. _**

**_"Sakura Haruno." _**

**_"We'll take you to leader-sama." the shark man replied. _**

**_"Hai." she said following the two akatsuki members. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"What should we do Tsunade-sama?" an ANBU asked. _**

"I have no idea." Tsunade replied shuffling through some paper. "Where would she go? She has no relatives in other villages."

"Ask her team. The might have an idea." The ANBU said.

"I have already interviewed her team and they have no idea either." she replied rubbing her temples.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I must be leaving."

"Go. God Sakura, where could you have gone?"

**With Sakura**

"What do you two want?" a man said as Sakura and the two men walked in a room.

"Pinky here wants to join the Akatsuki." the shark-man said.

"Oh really?" the man asked facing the trio. "Why do you of all people, want to join the Akatsuki?"

"I have nowhere else to go." Sakura replied plainly.

"So you're from Konoha right? Why not go back to your family and friends?" he asked again.

"I have no family and my friends... I no longer have any." Sakura said choosing the right words.

"Oh really?" he replied amused.

The room feel silent until the man nodded.

"We will give you one chance and one chance only. These two will show you around and introduce you to the others. Now go!" he ordered as the two men dragged her out of the room.

"So what's your name again?" the shark-man asked.

"..." no reply came from the pink kunoichi.

"Answer me damnit." he said getting ready to punch her.

"Why do you care fish face?" Sakura said.

"That's it!!!" 'Fish face' threw a punch at Sakura but right before it hit her, the man that looked like Itachi caught the punch.

"Not now Kisame." the Sasuke look-alike said.

"Got a soft spot for her do ya now Itachi?" Kisame teased receiving glares from both Itachi and Sakura.

"Hey guys, yeah." said a blonde that Sakura thought was a girl but was not sure of.

"Go away Deidara." Kisame said walking past the blonde.

"That's a guy by the way." Itachi whispered to Sakura.

_'That's a guy!?!?!? It looks like Ino a bit.'_

**_'Itachi... that's Sasuke's brother right?' _**

_'I think so.'_

Sakura ended her conversation with her inner. After about 20 minutes she met the rest of the people there.

**Sakura POV**

I already met Deidara, who IS a guy. His partner is Tobi but used to be Sasori. His weapon is 'exploding art.'

Hidan was this freaky guy, his old partner was Kakazu. His weapon is a three bladed scythe.

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, partner of Kisame. He is a master at the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan and fire based jutsu's. What I found funny was that his name means weasel.

Then there is Kisame, Itachi's partner. His weapon is the Samehada which absorbs chakra. He is also mastered is water based jutsu's.

Another person I met was Tobi. He always wears this orange mask and his partner is Deidara. Apparently there was another member, Sasori, but he died. I didn't hear is weapon or special abilities.

Zetzu so far freaked me out the most. He doesn't have a partner. He can control plants and he is split between colors. One side of him is black while the other is white. His is also a cannibal which was why I am going to stay away from him.

**Regular POV**

"I'll show you to your **room**, yeah." Deidara said walking into a long hallway. Many, many doors later, we stopped in front of a door with a cherry blossom on it.

_'Did they expect me to come?'_

"This is why we didn't take you to your room earlier. Everybody has their own little sign on their door yeah. Someone will come to get you when dinner is done, yeah." he said leaving Sakura in front of her door.

Sakura walks into her room to see a fairly large room. A Sakura tree is growing outside of her window and sakura petals are the decoration on the walls. She saw a queen sized bed with a night-stand on the left side of the bed. A white desk was beside a light pink dresser. To the right of the bed was a door leading into a bathroom with regular bathroom items. Going back to the room, to the left of the desk was a door leading outside, to get back to the hallway was on the left of the night-table. Beside the window Sakura noticed a huge bookshelf full from top to bottom with books.

_'I like this room.' _Sakura thought as she pulled out a book about chakra control.

About an hour later Sakura set down the book and just stared out of the window from her bed. While she was daydreaming, she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She opened the door to find Kisame.

"Dinner is ready so hurry up to the kitchen." he said as he walked away from Sakura.

Sakura closed her door and ran after Kisame; she didn't want to get lost in this big place.

**In Konoha**

"Where are you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked to no one.

"How many times are you going to ask that, baka?" Sasuke asked sharpening a kunai trying to get his thought away from Sakura.

"Until we find her." came the reply as Naruto started to stare into space.

"Hn."

"Hey have you two seen Sakura-chan?" asked Ten Ten coming up to the two boys who were on a roof.

_'Baa-chan said not to tell anyone. Crap.' _Naruto thought trying to think of a liable excuse.

"Nope." he finally came up with going back to staring into space.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"No." came the usual reply.

Ten Ten gave up talking to the two and went searching for the missing Sakura.

"Uchia-san, Uzumaki-san, the hokage would like to see you both immediately." an ANBU said to them before disappearing. The two followed instructions and made their way to the hokage tower.

"BAA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto screamed walking into Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, stop screaming." Kakashi said shocking the two boys that their sensei was there.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked pointing at Kakashi.

"He's part of out team, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme."

"Don't you two start now." Tsunade said picking her head up from her desk full of papers. "I just recently found a lead on Sakura."

Naruto eyes lit up with hope, Sasuke stared at the floor, and Kakashi waited for what was going to be said next.

"My lead is that a pink haired girl was seen with two members of the Akatsuki. One being Itachi Uchia." as soon as Tsunade said this, their was an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't think they kidnapped her do you?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

"From what my sources saw, there was no struggle between any of them." Tsunade said looking down at her desk.

Sasuke began clenching his fists and Naruto's hope soon died down.

"Could she have been under control?" Naruto asked surprising the other three in the room with the actual question.

"That, I do not know." Tsunade replied taking a drink of sake. "You are all dismissed. Oh and keep this silent until we have something definite. And Sasuke, do NOT, I repeat do NOT, go out of this village without my permission, that goes for all three of you."

"Hai." was the reply.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was shocked on how much these guys talked, well how much some of these guys talked. Deidara would shut up, Tobi kept muttering 'Tobi is good boy,' Hidan and Zetsu kept talking about different ways of killing, Itachi was talking to, or trying to talk, Itachi about different subjects. Sakura just stayed silent afraid of saying the wrong thing. And she didn't want to provoke Zetsu who she was sitting beside. Here was the seating arrangement.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Sakura, and Hidan.

After Sakura finished with her dinner she got up, put her dishes in the nearby kitchen and went exploring for her room. When Sakura left the _real _conversation began.

"What do you all think of pinky?" Kisame asked since no one else would.

"Quiet." Hidan said taking a bite of his bread.

"Weird." Zetsu added taking a big bite out of his chicken.

"Tobi thinks she is nice." Tobi said underneath his mask.

"..." Itachi added nothing.

"Tomorrow one of you will spar with her to test her abilities." said a man walking in.

"Hai, Leader-sama." they all replied.

"Who shall spar with her?"

No one volunteered.

"Then I shall pick. Itachi, lets see how far she can get fighting you." Leader said.

"Hai." Itachi replied leaving the room.

_'Tomorrow should be interesting.' _they all thought.

**TBC**

* * *

And that's a wrap!!!! RR!!!! No flames though


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Thank you again:  
earthlover and kunoichiruleALL**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Who shall spar with her?"_

_No one volunteered._

_"Then I shall pick. Itachi, lets see how far she can get fighting you." Leader said._

_"Hai." Itachi replied leaving the room._

_'Tomorrow should be interesting.' they all thought._

**

* * *

****Hokage's Office**

"What!!" Ino screamed. "How? When? Why? Who?"

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru at the whole situation.

Tsunade had just told the rest of Rookie 9 about the disappearance of Sakura with the Akatsuki.

"Why would the Akatsuki want to take Sakura?" Neji asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade replied taking a sip of sake.

"I-I-I j-j-j-just hope S-s-sakura is a-alright." Hinata stuttered.

"Sasuke-kun...are you okay? You spaced out." Ino said waving a hand in his face.

"Leave me alone." he simply said.

"Teme misses Sak'ra-chan." Naruto said ignoring the glares from the Uchia.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Do not start you two." Kakashi said leaning against a wall closing his eyes.

"Okay then, there is going to be a search party made up of the following people: Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Hinata." Tsunade said.

"What about teme?" Naruto asked.

"He is not going due to the fact of emotions." Tsunade said receiving glares from the Uchia.

"They will not get in my way" Sasuke said angrily.

"I cannot be sure of that." came the reply.

"They will not get in my way." Sasuke said firmly.

"If you go, you will have to listen to Kakashi, Asuma, and Shikamaru." Tsunade said writing something down on a piece of paper. "Kakashi, Asuma and Shikamaru are the team captains. You leave tomorrow morning at 6:30, do NOT be late." she said looking at Kakashi. "Now leave." She finished.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

"Leader-sama would like you four to go to the other base and stay there until needed." Hidan said talking to Sakura, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara.

"What about the sparring?" Sakura asked.

"How'd ya know 'bout that?" Kisame asked eyeing Sakura.

"It's called eavesdropping fish-face." Sakura retorted.

"The sparring will be held later on. You all leave in an hour." Hidan said leaving the four to themselves.

"I'm going to go pack." Sakura said going to her room.

**Sakura's room**

**_'Wonder why we are going to the other base.' _**inner-Sakura said.

_'As long as we don't have to Konoha, I'm fine.' _

Sakura packed while talking to her inner-self. She just couldn't help but think that she was a lot happier here then in Konoha. Even if she was rarely talked to, she felt more wanted here. She couldn't wait to show them what she was capable of.

Soon enough she just started randomly singing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home _

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life _

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life _

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead _

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life _

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) _

"Damn." Sakura muttered as she started to brush her hair.

"Damn what?" someone said surprising Sakura with their presence.

"Crap, damn you." Sakura said looking into the eyes of none other than Itachi Uchia.

"..." he didn't say anything.

"Don't you knock?" she asked putting her hair brush in her bag.

"I did but you were to busy singing." came a smart remark.

"Right."

"We are leaving in 10 minutes." he said leaving.

_'Why did I sing?' _Sakura kept thinking to herself running to meet the others.

"Let's go, yeah." Deidara said starting to walk off as the other three walked behind him.

"Why exactly are we going to the other base?" Sakura asked.

"Better training ground." Kisame said.

**The next day (Noon)**

Sakura and Deidara's stomachs were starting to rumble signaling for the group to stop and get lunch.

"Some people are coming this way." Itachi said sitting up for a rock.

"Slash your headband Sakura." Kisame said standing up.

Sakura didn't hesitate. After the slash was made, Kisame threw her a ring and a cloak.

"Your part of the Akatsuki now, just don't think your testing is finished yet." Kisame said.

"Hai." Sakura replied putting the ring on her left ring finger and slipping on the cloak.

Just as Sakura finished, the people she ran away from appeared in front of the four Akatsuki members.

"Sakura, we don't want to use force." Kakashi started.

The four stayed silent.

"Why the Akats-suki S-s-sakura?" Hinata stuttered.

"Because." Sakura gave a simple reply. "Now if you don't mind, we must be on out way." Sakura stepped back to dodge two kunai stopping her from stepping forward.

"We will use force." Shikamaru said.

"Bring it, yeah." Deidara challenged the Konoha ninja.

Sasuke was the one to make the first move. He threw a punch at Deidara which Deidara easily caught and threw Sasuke into a tree.

"We really don't want to use force." Kakashi said who was standing beside Naruto.

"Just come home Sak'ra." Naruto pleaded.

"I have no home." Sakura replied coldly.

Before any of the Konoha ninja could reply, the four akatsuki members disappeared.

"Sakura... she's not coming back is she?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not." Kakashi replied.

"Byakugan!" Neji said activating his kekkei genkai.

Hinata soon followed after her cousin.

"Anything?" Shikamaru asked with his eyes closed.

"No." Hinata and Neji replied simultaneously.

"Damn." Kakashi said walking back toward Konoha.

"So we just give up?" Naruto asked infuriated.

"We don't know where they are going and Tsunade said to get back with or without Sakura." Asuma said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. "I am NOT giving up on Sakura."

"Naruto, you know that we can't. Not with the Akatsuki in the area." Kakashi said.

"Then why did we come in the first place?" Sasuke asked receiving some looks.

"Yeah, why did we come?" Kiba asked.

"To see if they were going to be hesitant about giving Sakura back. Apparently there is something going on, Sakura may be worth something to them." Kurenai said.

"We are going. NOW!" Asuma ordered.

The incomplete Rookie 9 made their way back to Konoha, oblivious to the pair of emerald eyes watching them.

**(Other) Akatsuki Base**

"You're late." Kisame said as Sakura walked past the three.

"Let's train, yeah." Deidara suggested.

After arguing about who would train with who, they finally came with the decision that Itachi and Sakura would fight and afterward, Deidara and Kisame would fight.

"BEGIN, yeah!!!!" Deidara yelled signaling for the match to begin.

Itachi disappeared immediately and Sakura became instantly aware of her surroundings. _'Left, no. Right, no. Up, no. Down.'_

At this thought Sakura filled her fist with chakra and punched the ground creating the ground to split. _'Yes.' _

Itachi would never admit or show it but was surprised on how much strength this girl had.

"Who trained you?" Itachi asked blocking a punch from Sakura.

"Nobody." Sakura replied landing a blow on Itachi's chest.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Itachi muttered under his breath as flames came hurdling toward Sakura.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." Sakura says loud enough for the other three to hear. A barrier forms around Sakura protecting her from the flames.

_'Kokuangyō no Jutsu!' _Sakura said to herself activating her genjutsu.

Itachi stays as calm as usual letting the darkness engulf him. With his activated Sharingan he did not expect to hear 'Magen: Jubaku Satsu.' Vines started to wrap around Itachi making him immobile.

"Stuck?" Sakura mocked him in the darkness.

"Just a little." Itachi replied with a smirk on his face.

"Magen: Kyōten Chiten." Itachi said loud enough for Sakura to hear. Instead of Itachi being the one stuck in the darkness wrapped in vines, Sakura was.

"I hate you." Sakura said as Itachi stood beside her. "KAI!" Sakura released chakra, ending all of the genjutsu.

"You're better than I thought." Itachi said walking away from Sakura.

"Hey, the match isn't over yet. Givin' up?" Sakura teased.

Before she could say anything else, Itachi was behind her with a kunai to her neck.

"Do I look like I give up?" Itachi said into her ear.

"Yea." Sakura said turning into a puff of smoke.

Kisame and Deidara where watching with interest as Sakura disappeared without Itachi noticing. Both of them could not believe what just happened before them.

* * *

HA!!! Sucky cliffy but a cliffy nonetheless. Review PLEASE!!! No flames, only constructive critism. THANKYOU!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Thank you to earthlover and AkatsukiDreamer for reviewing!!!**

_Recap:_

_Before she could say anything else, Itachi was behind her with a kunai to her neck._

_"Do I look like I give up?" Itachi said into her ear._

_"Yea." Sakura said turning into a puff of smoke._

_Kisame and Deidara where watching with interest as Sakura disappeared without Itachi noticing. Both of them could not believe what just happened before them._

_

* * *

_

"ITACHI MADE A MISTAKE!!!!!" both Kisame and Deidara yelled pointing at the two.

"OFF!!!!!" Sakura yelled at Itachi who was lying on her.

"How exactly did that happen?" Kisame asked.

"Smartness here lost his footing and tripped and fell on me... OFF!!!!!" Sakura screamed trying to push the Uchia off of her.

Itachi stood up trying to hide the small blush that formed on his cheeks.

"I'm deaf now." Itachi said rubbing his head.

"Good. Then remember not to land on me." Sakura said hiding a blush.

**_'You know you liked it." _**Inner-Sakura said.

_'Oh, shut up!' _Sakura said back to her inner-self.

"I'll go make dinner, yeah." Deidara said walking back to the base.

"Where is my room?" Sakura asked the other two.

"Follow." Kisame simply said walking off.

Itachi stood there for a few minutes then continued training by himself.

**With Sakura and Kisame**

"Why did you not hesitate?" Kisame asked Sakura walking down a long hallway.

"Did you hesitate?" Sakura asked.

"Answer the question." he replied firmly.

"You answer the question." Sakura said raising her voice.

"Yea." Kisame replied quietly. "Why didn't you?"

"I had no other choice." Sakura replied as they stopped in front of a door.

"Here's your room." Kisame said walking away.

Sakura stepped inside and immediately went to her bed. She climbed under her covers and fell into a restless sleep.

**Konoha**

"She is officially a missing nin and an S-ranked criminal." Tsunade started. "When ever we come in range of her, our mission is no longer to get her back, only to stop her by any means necessary." Tsunade was talking to all of Rookie 9, team Gai, ANBU, and some jounin.

"We can't just give up on her!!!" Naruto yelled extremely pissed.

"She wouldn't give up on us!!" Ino added.

"We are NOT Sakura." Tsunade said firmly. "She chose to leave, to be a missing-nin. She chose this path." She was near tears now.

"Give us another chance, we only went on one rescue mission." Shikamaru said.

Over the past few years, Shikamaru and Sakura grew close, as a brotherly and sisterly relationship.

"I agree." Ten Ten and Hinata said.

"We have to remember that she is part of the Akatsuki now." an ANBU stated.

"That is why we cannot hesitate to stop her." Tsunade said.

"She shouldn't be with them!!!! It's our fault she is with them!!!" Naruto yelled allowing a few tears to escape from is cerulean eyes.

An eerie silence filled the large room.

(**A/N: Btw they aren't in the Hokage's office because there is A LOT of people at this 'meeting.' Continue.)**

"Give us one more chance." Kiba pleaded breaking the silence.

"It's not that simple." Tsunade said. "They are most likely expecting many rescue missions to come their way. We can't just put ourselves in an impossible situation."

"This conversation is going nowhere." Kakashi said out loud.

"Then what do you suppose we do Kakashi?" Tsunade asked a bit too loud.

"One, lower our voices. Two, divide into 3 teams. If one team can get through than we send in the second team. If they fail there is still the first team and the third for backup." Kakashi said with following nods in agreements.

"Well, I will allow this mission to continue for four months, no longer." Tsunade said looking at Kakashi. "You choose the teams and whatever else. Shizune, I need sake." Tsunade soon left the room with Shizune following after her.

"If you want to be on one of the teams, be on training ground seven tomarrow morning at 5:30 AM." Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After Kakashi left, ANBU members quickly made their exits. Soon enough only Rookie 9 and Team Gai where left.

"Who's going?" Naruto asked.

Everyone but Sasuke stood up.

"So your not even going to try and rescue your own team mate, huh Uchia?" Neji said/asked Sasuke firmly.

"I have no reason to." came the reply.

"You know you like her." Kiba said teasingly receiving glares from Sasuke.

"If your not going then just be the bastard that you are." Shino said shocking people that he actually spoke.

"What did you say Aburame?" Sasuke asked stepping toward Shino.

Shino didn't reply. Not in fear because he does not like repeating himself.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this then?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He knew that he liked Sakura, a lot. He just would never admit it out loud. He did not liked being teased even when it was true. This time, he was powerless.

"If the teme wants to act like that then so be it." Naruto said leaving the others.

**Sakura's room later that night**

**_Sakura's Dream_**

_"Weak. Powerless. Annoying. A burden. Useless. Damsel. Worthless." voice kept saying toward Sakura. _

_Sakura changed scenes when she was a little girl. Ami was picking on her again._

_"Hey fore-head!" Ami said poking Sakura's fore-head. _

_"L-l-leave m-me al-lone!" Sakura said between sobs. _

_"What are you going to do? Call you parents? Oh wait, they are on a mission aren't they?" Ami said hitting a sore spot on the young Sakura. _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Sakura yelled._

_"Don't yell at me fore-head." Ami said kicking Sakura in the head._

_"Why do you pick on me?" Sakura asked holding the place where she was kicked._

_"Because you are weak, useless, annoying, stupid, weird, and a FREAK!!!!" Ami said as the scene changed again._

_"You're still annoying." Sasuke said to a crying Sakura._

_"Stop being a burden Sakura." Naruto said. _

_The scene changed again to a few days ago._

_"Oh, well I was-" Sakura started_

_"No, I do not want to go out with you." he cut her off._

_"I was-" she tried again_

_"There is no chance for me going out with a weakling and annoying girl like you." Sasuke cut her off._

_"I wasn't going-"_

_"Save it. Get this through your think head. I. am. never. going. out. with. you." he cut her off once again._

_Sakura after this was near tears and didn't get it._

_'I was just going to ask if he remembered my birthday.' _

_Sakura ran away in tears leaving Sasuke at the bridge._

**_End Dream_**

Sakura woke up crying loudly into her pillow. She couldn't stop shaking from her dream.

"I-I a-a-am weak." Sakura said out loud sitting up. "A burden, a damsel, annoying." Sakura said in a whisper. She stopped when she heard the door open.

In her doorway she saw Itachi in some plain black shorts.

"You're too loud." Itachi said rubbing one of his eyes.

Sakura lied down on her side and continued to cry but quieter.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

Sakura said nothing.

"You are annoying." Itachi said lying down on his back.

Those three words made memories fly in her head. How many times had people called her annoying? This just made Sakura cry even more.

The room filled with silence except for Sakura sobbing.

"Why do those words bother you so much?" Itachi asked with his eyes closed.

"B-because it's true." Sakura replied.

"Go to sleep." Itachi said heading for the door.

Sakura obeyed and fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

**The Next Morning at the Akatsuki Base**

_'Food.' _Kisame thought as he woke up. When he started down the hallway he caught the aroma of eggs, bacon, toast, and tea.

"Food?" Kisame asked still sleepy.

"Eat." Sakura said handing him a full plate of food.

Kisame gave a tired smile and sat down. **(A/N: You know those kind of smile where you are like REALLY tired and you smile, usually they are kinds creepy. I give tired smiles a lot... lol.)**

Deidara was next to follow the smell of food.

"Thank you, yeah." he said taking plate from Sakura.

Sakura was sipping her tea when Itachi came down fully dressed.

"Eat." Sakura said before he left the building.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Eat." Sakura persisted.

Itachi gave up but sent her a glare. Sakura ignored it while handing him a plate.

"Train afterward?" Kisame said sticking to short sentences.

"Yea." Itachi replied eating some toast.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." Sakura said walking out of the building.

**Konoha that Morning (5:30)**

"HE'S EARLY!!!" Naruto exclaimed seeing his sensei on time for once.

"No playing around today Naruto." Kakashi said looking at all who showed him

Naruto, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, and some ANBU where their talking amongst themselves.

"What are you two doing here?" Ino asked eyeing Temari.

"Tsunade called for us last night." Temari replied.

"Who taking place for you Gaara?" Naruto asked the Kazekage.

"Kankuro." Gaara replied

"Okay, do you all have your stuff?" Kakashi asked attracting everyone's attention.

Everybody nodded.

"Good because we are going to start after I split you all into teams." Kakashi said. "There will be groups of six making three teams."

The teams where:

Team one- Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Shikmaru, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Team two- Temari, Choji, Lee, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Shino.

Team three- Ino, Kiba, and three ANBU.

Everyone made their way to the north gates.

"Keep in touch via communicator." Kakashi said. "Temari you are the leader for your group and Janai you are the leader of yours." Kakashi said to Temari and one of the ANBU.

The three teams made their way into the forest. They all went in different directions to cover more territory.

**With Sakura**

After Sakura left the three guys she went exploring. She found a field filled with Sakura trees and sat at the base of one of the trees.

_'Peaceful.' _Sakura thought as she sharpened a kunai. She suddenly stood up as she sensed six chakra sources coming toward her.

_'Just my luck.' _She thought as Kakashi, Naruto Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke came into view.

'_Just great.' _She thought getting into a fight stance with her newly sharpened kunai.

* * *

**I was going to post a shorter chapter due to writers block but then I thought, that sure would suck posting a short chapter. Hope you all liked it and I hope you review.. THANKYOU!!!!!**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Thank you to earthlover, AkatsukiDreamer, and anime queen angel** **reviewing**

_Recap:_

**_With Sakura_**

_After Sakura left the three guys she went exploring. She found a field filled with Sakura trees and sat at the base of one of the trees._

_'Peaceful.' Sakura thought as she sharpened a kunai. She suddenly stood up as she sensed six chakra sources coming toward her._

_'Just my luck.' She thought as Kakashi, Naruto Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke came into view._

_'Just great.' She thought getting into a fight stance with her newly sharpened kunai._

* * *

Sakura was not going to be the first to make a move so she just waited. No one made a move. 

"Come back Sakura." Kakashi said, more like an order.

"Go back where? To a place where I'm not needed? Where no one cares about me? Why should I?!" Sakura asked fighting back tears.

"We do care Sakura." Shikamaru said taking a step forward. **(A/N: Remember... brotherly sisterly relationship... nothing more)**

"Like hell you do!!!" Sakura yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"If you are not coming back on your own, then we will have to use force." Neji said taking out a kunai.

"Okay, so IF you get me back then what? Forget about me again? Make me suffer without anyone caring?!?!?" Sakura stopped crying. "I don't think so." Sakura disappeared.

"Damn." Naruto muttered trying to sense where his teammate was.

"So you have trained." Gaara said amused.

Neji soon went flying into a tree and then kicked up and then slammed into the ground.

_'Didn't see that coming.' _Neji said standing up. He still couldn't see Sakura.

Shikamaru was muttering things about this being troublesome and not wanting to fight his 'sister.'

Naruto punched the air and Sakura went flying into a tree. She immediately got up and went past Naruto, she was heading toward Sakura.

_'She is only attacking the people that truly hurt her.' _Kakashi thought. _'But what did Neji do?'_

Sakura threw a kick at Sasuke which he easily blocked.

"Your being stupid Haruno." Sasuke said throwing a punch at her.

"Then don't bother trying to take me back!" Sakura yelled back landing a chakra filled punch to his left arm. Sasuke then activated the Sharingan.

"Sōfūshasan no Tachi!" Sasuke yelled as Sakura was tied up to a tree being cut in the process.

"Same trick huh?" Sakura muttered loud enough for the Uchia to hear.

Sakura turned into a puff of smoke as Sasuke was hit in the back of the neck.

_'How did I not see that!?!?' _Sasuke wondered as he fell to the floor.

"Damn." Naruto said out loud.

"What did you do to me!?!?!" Sasuke shouted at Sakura.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sakura teased turning around to face Shikamaru.

_'I can't fight him!!!' _Sakura thought staring at Shikamaru who was staring back at her.

Sakura was then punched from behind by Kakashi. Sakura landed in between Naruto and Gaara who were closing in on her.

"Shit." Sakura mumbled as she punched the ground.

Gaara used his sand to walk on as Naruto had to jump out of the way.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū." Gaara said as a HUGE wave of sand came hurdling toward Sakura.

_'Damn I have great luck.' _Sakura thought sarcastically preparing for an impact.

Instead of feeling just sand she also felt something, someone, protecting her?

After what seemed like forever Sakura was able to breathe again. Kakashi was staring at Shikamaru.

_'Why did he save her?' _Kakashi wondered.

"You do know I still have to fight you." Sakura said regretfully as she stood up removing sand from her cloak.

"Why can't you just come back?" Shikamaru asked his 'sister.'

"I have no purpose to be there anymore." Sakura said disappearing.

_'She's not going to hold back anymore.' _Kakashi thought as he prepared for an attack.

"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as a shark form of water came rushing toward Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. Kakashi jumped out of the way but the 'shark' still aimed for him.

Sakura appeared a few meters away from where Naruto was. His eyes where not his usual cerulean color, but blood red.

"Taking power from the Kyubi again?" Sakura asked with some teasing caught in her voice.

Naruto gaze fell onto Sakura.

_"Damn, got to much sarcasm from Kisame.' _Sakura thought as she blocked an attack from a shadow clone.

Sakura started counting how many she was fighting.

_'13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 30, there's more!' _Sakura kept counting but lost track since she was taking down as much as were being created.

_'He's trying to deplete me chakra. Smart.' _Sakura thought landing a chakra filled punch in the face of the real Naruto.

His eyes where still red, you could see the chakra coming off of him. He waved his arm at Sakura and she was blown away by the force.

Before any more blows could be exchanges, everything stopped. Itachi, Kisame and Deidara where standing in front of Sakura.

"I can fight myself." Sakura said to them but they ignored her.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed at his older brother. Oh how he wanted to kill him right now.

"Why don't you all jus' run away now." Kisame said taking Samehada off of his back.

Gaara stared at the fish man as he decided what he should do.

"I can fight myself!" Sakura said again raising her voice.

"Nobody is holdin' ya back, yeah." Deidara said facing her.

"I'll fight Kakashi." Itachi said walking to the soaking wet man.

Sasuke did not like the fact that Itachi thought he was insignificant, not worth fighting.

"I'll get the other Uchia, yeah." Deidara said walking in front of Sasuke.

"I have the sand kid." Kisame said standing where he was staring back at Gaara.

Itachi and Kakashi started their fight off with fire against fire.

Deidara and Sasuke started with explosions against fire.

Kisame and Gaara started their fight off with a staring contest and then water against sand.

Sakura stared back at forth between Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

_'Just my luck.' _Sakura thought.

Neji charged at Sakura with Byakugan activated.

_'I want to go back but I can't.' _

**_'You can't win so just go back!' _**inner-Sakura said.

Sakura came out of thought a little too late as she was hit in her fight arm with Neji's gentle fist. Naruto then came and kicked her from behind which made her land on the **(not so soft) **ground.

Sakura was getting mad when she felt more chakra enter her body, she didn't know where it came from, but she liked it.

**_'Try a thank you.' _**Inner-Sakura said.

Sakura didn't reply to her inner but delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach. Then she elbowed him in the neck knocking him out. Neji soon came at her ready to hit one of her pressure points. Sakura was way ahead of him and hit the pressure point in his neck making him pass out. It was just Shikamaru left.

_'I really would rather not fight.' _Shikamaru and Sakura thought.

_Flash back:_

_Sakura was sitting with Shikamaru on a hill watching the clouds go by in silence. It was a peaceful silence and they both wanted it to last._

_"So is this troublesome for the lazy-ass of Konoha?" Sakura teased as she poked him in the side._

_"This isn't but you are." Shikamaru said poking her back._

_Sakura soon broke out in a fit of laughter, Shikamaru just gave her a weird look._

_"What? You hit my tickle spot." Sakura said._

_"Oh really?" Shikamaru said poking her tickle spot again._

_"S-s-s-stop!!!!" Sakura pleaded in between laughs. She was also crying from laughing so hard._

_Shikamaru eventually stopped poking her._

_"Your mean." Sakura said after she stopped laughing._

_"What are brothers for?" Shikamaru said looking back at the sky._

_End Flashback_

Sakura smiled at the memory. Neither of them made any movements

A loud explosion was set off but before she could turn around and see anything, everything turned black.

**(Time skip to when Sakura wake's up)**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room.

"Huh?" She thought out loud.

"Finally." Deidara said sitting beside her bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sakura asked rubbing her head.

"Three days." Deidara replied sitting down.

"What about everyone else?" Sakura asked looking down.

"Ask Itachi." came the reply as the blonde left the room.

Itachi soon walked in and sat in Deidara's spot.

"What happened after you knocked me out?" the pink haired girl asked staring at the ceiling.

"How do you know I knocked you out?" the older Uchia asked looked at Sakura.

"Your smell." was the reply. "Now answer the question."

"They are here." Itachi replied closing his eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

**I think this chapter sucks. Hope you all liked it!!!!! Please review!!!**

**THANKYOU!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Thank you to everyone who replied!!! You all get cup cakes!!! -Hands reviewer's two cupcakes each- ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Itachi soon walked in and sat in Deidara's spot._

_"What happened after you knocked me out?" the pink haired girl asked staring at the ceiling._

_"How do you know I knocked you out?" the older Uchia asked looked at Sakura._

_"Your smell." was the reply. "Now answer the question."_

_"They are here." Itachi replied closing his eyes._

* * *

"W-wha?? W-why?" Sakura couldn't find the words to ask a simple question.

"We couldn't let them go back do to the fact they know our location." Itachi replied with his eyes still closed.

"Where a-are they?" Sakura asked sitting up.

"Kisame will take you." right when Itachi said the shark-man came in to take Sakura to her former teammates.

"Need help walking?" Kisame asked at the troubled kunoichi.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sakura said leaning against the wall.

Kisame just nodded as they stopped at a door that lead further down.

"I got it from here." Sakura said opening the door to be greeted with a gust of cold air.

She went down the steps with great hesitation.

_'I really hope they are sleeping.' _Sakura thought crossing her fingers.

When she came off of the stairs she felt many pairs of eyes land on her.

_'Still have my same good luck.' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

Sakura noticed food sitting on a nearby counter that nobody bothered to bring to their prisoners.

Sakura grabbed one plate at a time and set it by each cell. She then noticed they really couldn't move.

_'Damn that Samehada. I hated that feeling, not being able to do a damn thing.' _Sakura thought not wanted to speak out loud.

She opened Kakashi's cell first. She looked at him with emotionless eyes which she was fighting back tears.

"Will you eat, please?" Sakura asked Kakashi who nodded and took the plate.

Next she made her way to Gaara's cell.

"Eat?" she asked the same question.

Gaara just looked at her with his same emotionless eyes.

Sakura didn't know how to decipher his eyes or actions anymore. She just set his plate by the Kazegage.

After a while she gave everyone their plates. But what they did not notice that Sakura left their cell unlocked, on purpose.

"Why Sakura?" Naruto asked taking a bite from his food.

Sakura didn't answer his question.

"Answer me damnit!!!" Naruto yelled opening his cell door walking up to Sakura.

Sakura leaned against the wall feeling the intense glare from her former blonde teammate.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura whispered.

Naruto gave up because he knew he couldn't win, due to his chakra shortage, so he went back to his cell and continued to eat.

Sasuke looked up at the pink haired girl and was amazed on how much she had changed.

_'This cannot be the same weak, annoying girl back when we were genin's.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sakura-chan, yeah!!!!!" Deidara's voice rang through the room.

"Yea?" Sakura yelled to the blonde Akatsuki member.

"Time's up!" he yelled as his footsteps faded away.

Sakura went to each cell door and locked them. She turned around before descending up the steps.

"I'll be back later." Sakura said disappearing into the darkness of the staircase.

"What should we do?" Neji asks.

"Wait." Kakashi replied falling asleep leaning against the stone wall.

**The Next**

"Wake up!" Kisame yelled through the cell chamber.

They all woke up to a very uncomfortable and saw Kisame standing beside Sakura who was leaning against him. **(A/N: another sibling relationship btw)**

"What!?!?" Naruto asked a little annoyed from the lack of sleep.

"Breakfast." Sakura said giving them all a plate of food.

_'Aren't they going to drain our chakra?' _Kakashi wondered taking a bite of his bread.

Sakura made it to Gaara cell and he grabbed her wrist forcefully.

Kisame took a step forward but Itachi stopped him.

"You really think you can win?" Sakura asked playing with him.

Gaara let go with anger written all over his face.

Sakura made her way up the stairs not turning back.

"Oh and your comrades' were easily taken down." Kisame said following Sakura up the stairs.

"We'll be back to check on you all later." Hidan said disappearing in smoke.

**2 hours later**

"You all are allowed to watch us spar." Kisame said coming back down the stairs.

The six guys followed the fish man to a large opening outside of the base.

Sakura was standing in the middle waiting for a challenge.

Naruto saw Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten all tied to a tree. He also saw Temari, Kiba, and Shino tied to another. Everyone else was just sitting around each other.

"Why are they tied up?" Naruto asked not leaving his gaze away from Hinata.

"'Cause we felt like it." Hidan said appearing out of nowhere.

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"For a whole day." Hidan replied.

Sakura just mouthed an 'oh' and sat on the ground still waiting for a challenge. Sakura randomly burst out in laughing which made the other Akatsuki members chuckle at her childish antics.

Naruto was staring back and forth between Sakura and all the others.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe she's finally lost it." Naruto said giving Sakura a strange look.

Sakura stopped laughing and stood up.

"I hate you Kisame." Sakura said glaring at the shark-man.

"What did I do?" Kisame defended.

"You have me sake instead of water." she said hiccupping.

"So that's why I'm sober." Kisame said shrugging.

"WEEEEE!!!!" the female Akastsuki members yelled spinning.

"Wow." Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata all said.

"Looking for a fight?" a man said.

"Who you?" a drunken Sakura asked.

"You are drunk."

"Leader-sama?" Kisame asked staring at their leader.

"New recruits?"

"Not quite." Itachi replied.

"I wanna fight!" Sakura demanded falling on the ground.

"If you wish." the leader said disappearing.

"Damn he's fast!!!!" Kiba and Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura flew backwards; when she landed blood was trickling out from her mouth.

"Ouch." Neji said wincing.

Sakura stood up and smashed her fists into the ground, destroying it.

"I JUST FIXED THAT, YEAH!!!!!" Deidara yelled at the destructive kunoichi.

"Sorry." Sakura said rubbing the back of her hand blocking a series of punches and kicked from her opponent.

"Getting better I see." he said disappearing again.

Sakura did a series of hand signs and day became night.

"Genjutsu?" Ino asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied watching intently.

"Then what is it?" Kiba asked.

No one could answer, but they all watched to see what she would do next.

All that could be heard was clashing of kunai and other weapons. After about 10 minutes, the darkness turned back to daylight and both fighters were badly scratched.

"Itachi can't even make it that far with leader-sama!!!!" Kisame exclaimed.

Itachi nodded, he would already be knocked out.

_'Is he being serious with this girl?' _Itachi wondered.

Sakura did another set of hand signs and a scroll appeared in her hands.

"Summoning?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Kakashi said.

Sakura did what was needed to summon what was being summoned. A katana as long as Kisame's Samehada appeared. It was the thickness of a regular katana but was extra long, the point of it was sharper and the blade itself looked as if it was through many battles yet it also looked good as new.

"So you can summon that as well?" their leader asked watching Sakura.

"Your not being serious about this fight." Sakura said putting her sword in its sheath.

"No, I just came by to see how far you would get." their leader disappeared after saying this.

"I'm tired." Sakura said quietly as she started to fall to the ground.

Itachi caught her before she hit the ground and took her inside leaving her sword forgotten.

Sasuke watch his brother as he took her away from away.

_'DUDE!!!! He's taking her away from you!!! Claim your woman back!!!' _inner Sasuke nagged Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't even bother replying to his inner. They were all soon led to a different place. Before Sasuke knew it, all he could see was dark, he himself then blacked out.

* * *

**Short and sucky chapter!!! I'm suffering from serious writers block so please send me some suggestions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**THANKS!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**I would like some more though.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"I'm tired." Sakura said quietly as she started to fall to the ground._

_Itachi caught her before she hit the ground and took her inside leaving her sword forgotten._

_Sasuke watch his brother as he took her away from away._

_'DUDE!!!! He's taking her away from you!!! Claim your woman back!!!' inner Sasuke nagged Sasuke._

_Sasuke didn't even bother replying to his inner. They were all soon led to a different place. Before Sasuke knew it, all he could see was dark, he himself then blacked out._

* * *

Sakura woke up in her room, in her bed, alone. She hated being alone. She got up and picked out an outfit. She got dressed in a black tank top with fitting dark blue jeans. She slipped on some black gloves that went a little past her wrists. She wore the classic ninja sandals and pulled her pink hair up in a high ponytail. She left her room putting on a plain black bracelet, she ran into Itachi.

"S-sorry." Sakura stuttered dropping her bracelet.

Itachi bent down and picked up her bracelet.

"Where did you get this?" Itachi asked.

"I made it in my spare time." Sakura replied taking it from him and leaving him in the hallway alone.

**Main Room**

"Tired." I mumbled walking thorough the main room tripping and landing on a couch.

"Very graceful." Kisame laughed.

"Shut up fish-face." Sakura retorted.

"Bad mood much." Kisame said still laughing walking onto the kitchen.

"What's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked sitting beside Sakura on the floor.

"Nothing." Sakura said putting a pillow over her head mumbling things.

"Huh?" Deidara said very confused poking her head.

"I'll be in my room." Sakura said walking away leaving the pillow on the floor.

"Ooooookay." Deidara said following Kisame into the kitchen.

**Sakura's Room**

"Got to get over it." Sakura thought out loud.

_'Diary.' _was the first thing that popped into her head.

She pulled out a white book with a plain silver locket on it.

She did some hand seals and pressed her thumb and pointer finger on either side of the diary.

"Haven't written in a long time." Sakura said out loud flipping through the endless pages of her book.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so stupid writing in this book. Of course I'm always stupid aren't I? Everyone thinks I'm weak, worthless, annoying, stupid, and a burden. But the thing is I don't care. Not caring is troubling me. I'm part of the Akatsuki now, and S-class criminal 'club.' I'm not even sure if that's the right word for it. I'm surprised they even let a weak girl like me into this place. Naruto and all the other came in an attempt to rescue me. I don't know why they would rescue me after they forgot me. They would barley talk to me. They do not know the pain I went through and never will. We captured them and I really don't know where they are right this minute. Itachi is acting like Itachi as usual. Deidara reminds me so much of Naruto. Kisame is still my freaky fish faced brother. Hidan is probably more like my cousin. They are the family I never had and I feel so much more wanted here then in Konoha. I need to stop caring. Konoha forgot about me so I have to forget about them. I am an S-class criminal now and I have to start acting like it. _

_Sakura Haruno_

Little did Sakura know but as she was writing this sharingan eyes were spying on her.

**Later that day**

Sakura was meditating outside, oblivious to all the activity going on around her.

Itachi and Kisame were sparring, loud. Every once and a while their gaze would advert to the meditating girl but soon continue their fight.

Deidara soon enough sat by Sakura.

"What 'cha 'doin?" Deidara asked.

"Meditating." Sakura said without a care in the world.

"May I join you?" he asked leaving off his usual 'yeah' from his sentences.

**2 hours later**

Kisame and Itachi just finished their training and saw Sakura still meditating. Also Deidara was still there. Kisame went up to the two and poked Deidara's forehead. He immediately fell backwards, he fell asleep ten minutes into meditating.

Kisame was about to poke Sakura but then noticed the huge amount of chakra Sakura was giving off. You could even see sparks of blue/white chakra every few seconds. Itachi also noticed this and wondered where she could be getting all the chakra from. Kisame decided against bothering the meditating girl and dragged Deidara inside instead.

**_Sakura's thoughts_**

_Channeling my chakra will increase the amount that is shown. Like Kakashi's chidori. Making chakra centered in the one location and exerting it with great force. All I have to do is center my chakra throughout my whole body and exert it with force. I have to get stronger to use it though. Making jutsu's is sure a pain in the ass. Breathe in. Out. Meditating is so fuckin annoying but I have to do it to get stronger. Kisame better not poke me or I will rip his arm off. _

**1 hour later**

"Kisame, go get Sakura." Itachi ordered.

"Why?" Kisame asked glaring at the Uchia.

"Dinner." he replied.

Kisame just mouthed an 'Oh' as he walked to the still meditating girl.

The chakra Sakura was giving off was ten times stronger then an hour. The weird thing was that her chakra was still growing and you could see more and more.

Itachi was starting to get impatient at how long Kisame was taking to get one girl. When he looked out where Kisame and Sakura was, all he could see was a large amount of chakra. Kisame was slowly backing away from the girl. Sakura soon opened her eyes and they showed nothing. No sorrow, anger, nothing. They weren't the usual emerald but a very dull green.

"Sakura?" Kisame asked.

Sakura didn't reply, nor look at Kisame. She walked past him and Itachi and walked into the base. As she disappeared into the base, her chakra became fainter and fainter until you couldn't sense or see it no longer.

"Damn." was all Kisame could think of to say. "She gets all that chakra from meditating?" Kisame asked out loud.

"She did more then meditates." Itachi said following Sakura, Kisame soon followed after his partner.

The five Akatsuki members ate their dinner in silence. Sakura ate quickly and soon disappeared into her room.

"What's with her?" Hidan asked taking a sip of water.

"Dunno." Kisame replied.

"Spying is fun, eh Itachi, yeah?" Deidara teased the Uchia.

"Itachi spies?" Kisame asked highly entertained.

"I saw his last night watching Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara said continuing the teasing.

"Watching her?" Hidan asked amused.

"Writing." Itachi said getting annoyed at the three.

"Writing?" Kisame asked.

"Diary." Itachi replied.

"Oh." the three of them went.

Sakura was watching the four talking about her and couldn't care less. Even if they were the closest thing to a family to her, she would no longer let emotions cloud her judgment.

**Konoha**

"How could all three teams be missing!?!?!?!?" Tsunade yelled to no one.

"We believe the Akatsuki took them in as hostages or something." an ANBU suggested.

"Eighteen hostages?!?! Oh, that's real smart!!!" Tsunade yelled shuffling through some papers.

"Uhh, do you need some sake Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked carefully.

"No." Tsunade replied.

"You must be really mad not to take an offer of sake." Shizune said walking out of the room.

"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Tsunade yelled watching the retreating Shizune. "God, I reeealy hate the Akatsuki right now." she said laying her head down on her desk.

**Akatsuki Headquarters**

"So what exactly do you want?" Kakashi spoke up.

"You are now loyal followers to the Akatsuki." a figure said.

"LIKE HELL WE ARE!!!" yelled a tied up Ino.

"Shut up. You will address me as Suzaku." he replied** (A/N Suzaku means phoenix, the name will be explained later in the story)**

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!!!!" Ino, Kiba, and Naruto yelled.

"Let the training begin." Suzuaku said.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I would but there was testing at school and I just didn't feel like updating during testing. Hope you all like it and I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter or I will take longer and longer update. Plus I have a severe case of writers block and I need some suggestions. **

**THANKYOU!!!!**

**Sanna-sain**


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap:_

_"Shut up. You will address me as Suzaku." he replied** (A/N Suzaku means phoenix, the name will be explained later in the story)**_

_"LIKE HELL WE WILL!!!!" Ino, Kiba, and Naruto yelled._

_"Let the training begin." Suzaku said._

* * *

**2 years later**

"What is your position Akako?" asked a male voice over a communicator.

"Northeast of target about 10 meters away." replied a female voice.

"Finish the mission so we can get back, yeah!" whined another male over the communicator.

**10 minutes later**

" Mission completed." Akako said.

"Yay!" We can go home, yeah!" a male shouted happily.

The three headed back to their 'home' in silence.

**Akatsuki Base**

"Saku-chan!" a blonde shouted running up to her.

"Quit calling me that." Sakura hissed.

"Fine Akako, yeah." Deidara said.

Over the past two years, Sakura changed her name to Akako, meaning red. She rarely talked to anyone unless she absolutely had to. Her hair was not the vibrant cherry blossom pink it once used to be, but now black. Her eyes, once shining emerald, changed to a dull green. Akako sometimes went as Kita, meaning north, but she preferred Akako. North was signed on her ring; she traded her ring for another's.

She became more distant over the past two years and became a lot stronger. Itachi helped her in the becoming distant part. If you would compare the two, Itachi would seem like a cuddly teddy bear.

'Akako' created many jutsu's herself and showed no one, unless she had too. She depended on no one, she cared for no one. That statement would be considered false because she cared very much for her Akatsuki family, even if she would never admit it. She had been in life threatening situations just to protect her family.

"Would you like some ramen, yeah?" Deidara asked hopefully.

Akako didn't reply but made her way into the kitchen, which Deidara followed happily.

"You okay Akako-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked concerned.

Akako just stared back into the blonde's eyes. He stared back and found no emotion shown.

"Itachi is better for a conversation." he mumbled.

Akako couldn't help but give a small smirk at his actions.

Deidara went wide eyed at her action and went crazy.

"GUYS!!!! SHE SMIRKED!!! SHE SMIRKED!!!! SHE SMIIIIRRRRKKKKEEEEDDDD!!!!" he yelled at the tops of lungs so crazy he forgot his usual 'yeah' at the end of each sentence.

Kisame was the first to rush in to see the once and a lifetime action by the cold hearted black haired girl.

True enough, Akako still kept the small smirk on her pale face.

"Wow." was all Kisame could say.

When others entered the room, her smirk soon faded and left the room.

"Huh?" Hidan asked very confused.

**Sakura's Room**

_'Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn!' _Sakura shouted in her head.

**_'What's wrong with you now?' _**her inner asked.

Sakura didn't reply, instead she sat down on her desk and started to read some scrolls.

Itachi walked in quietly not bothering to knock.

He looked over her shoulder resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Hmmm?" Akako 'hmmed.'

"Don't over work yourself." Itachi replied.

Akako didn't reply but when back to reading her scrolls. Itachi just stood up and reached for the scrolls. Akako, wanting to keep reading, moved his hands away. Itachi tried again, resulting in his hands being pushed away, this made him smirk. This time when she pushed his hands away, he put his hands on her shoulders.

She froze.

He then put his face by hers. She could feel his hot breath going down her neck.

Before anything else happened her door opened to reveal a very surprised shark-man.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kisame asked stifling a laugh.

Itachi stood up and glared at Kisame.

"I'll tell ya later." Kisame said running out of the doorway laughing his ass off.

"Damn it." Itachi said under his breath. "Sakura?"

'Sakura's' face went back to her usual cold expression.

"I am not Sakura." she hissed.

"Yes you are." Itachi said centimeters away from her face.

Akako back away until she hit the wall. Itachi just kept getting closer.

"You're Sakura." he said pinning her against the wall.

"No I'm not!" she said louder.

"What happened!?!?!?!" Deidara yelled running into the room. "Huh?"

Akako slipped out of Itachi grasp and walked out of her room.

"Did I interrupt, yeah?" Deidara asked grinning madly.

"Shut up." Itachi replied leaving her room.

**Other Akatsuki Base**

Naruto was training with Kakashi. Neither holding back. Sasuke was watching from the sidelines as the rest of his team battled to the death. Naruto had Rasengan activated and Kakashi had Chidori. Hinata was staring at the fight emotionless. Ino was near tears but dared not let them fall. Kiba was paying no attention, instead playing quietly with Akamaru. Shino was talking to his bugs.

"That's enough!" Suzaku shouted from the shadows.

Naruto and Kakashi deactivated their attacks and waited for further instructions, as did the others.

"Lucky for all of you, you will be able to see the other Akatsuki members." as soon as he spoke, he disappeared.

The group was lead to their rooms. Not prison rooms, but bedrooms. Sure they were not as luxurious as the Akatsuki's rooms, but they were better than nothing.

"Do you think Sakura will be there?" Ten Ten asked.

Everyone's expressions showed anger and hatred and the mention of _her _name. Shikamaru on the other hand had a look of sadness written all over his face.

"Most likely." Shino replied casually knowing no one else who answer her question.

"When do we leave?" Kiba asked petting the large Akamaru.

"Tomarrow." said a voice behind them. "Now go to your own rooms." he said leaving.

They all went to their rooms silently not wanting to say anything. They would have to face the person that they themselves destroyed.

**Shikamaru's Dream**

_"Hey Shikamaru!" greeted a smiling pink haired girl._

_"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru greeted back lazily._

_"Guess what today is?" she asked._

_"Tuesday?" Shikamaru guessed._

_She looked hurt at his guess._

_"No." she slowly shook her head. "Guess."_

_"I don't know. Give me a hint." the genius said giving up._

_"Someone is turning eleven today." Sakura hinted._

_"Really? Who?" Shikamaru asked._

_"A-are you serious?" she asked apparently hurt._

_"Yeah, who's eleven." he asked._

_" Me." she said quietly walking away._

_Shikamaru just watched the retreating figure._

**Naruto's Dream**

_"Hey Sakura-chan!" the overly hyper blonde shouted at Sakura._

_"Merry Christmas Naruto!" Sakura said as she walked up to the blonde. "Here's your present." she said handing him an orange and blue box._

_Naruto opened it and found a lot of coupons for instant ramen. His eyes lit up._

_"THANKS SAKU-CHAN!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down._

_"Did you get me anything?" Sakura asked quietly._

_"Actually." Naruto began. "I forgot." he admitted rubbing the back of his head._

_"Oh. Well, that's okay." Sakura lied. She held back the tears stinging her eyes. "I'll see you later." she said leaving the blonde._

**Morning**

Naruto and Shikamaru said nothing at breakfast. Neither did Kakashi and Ino.

"What are we going to say?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"We broke her." Ino said staring at her food.

They all were silent after the few words were exchanged. They just hoped for the best.

**Morning with Sakura**

Sakura woke up and did her normal routine. Brushed her hair and teeth. Dressed in her normal red tank top and black shorts and an Akatsuki dress. **(A/N: Instead of the big cloak all the guys had, Sakura got a dress. Think of the dress where Sakura wore at the 3rd's funeral) **

When she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by no one. Usually at least one person was awake before her. She didn't let it bother her and so she just continued with her humdrum daily activities. Instead of making this huge breakfast for all the members, she decided on a simple bowl of cereal.

As she was pouring the milk into her cereal, she felt this strong wave of chakra coming toward the base. She dropped the carton and quickly looked out of the nearest window just to make sure Kisame wasn't trying to kill Deidara or Hidan again. To her dismay it was not her teammates, but her old ones.

To her Naruto and grown the most, he was starting to resemble his father more. Instead of his usual orange jumpsuit, he sported black cargo pants, a black jacket with a fishnet shirt under it. A katana was strapped to his back and weapon pouches on his waist and his upper legs.

Sasuke apparently grew out of his chicken hair stage, his hair resembled Itachi's. He no longer wore the Uchia symbol or the usual midnight blue clothing. Instead he wore a white thin jacket with a black t-shit underneath along with black pants.

Kakashi no longer wore is usual attire, his face was no longer covered by the cloth; his headband was attached to his left arm. He wore a midnight blue vest with a fishnet shirt underneath. He also wore black cargo pants, and had twin blades strapped on his back, weapon pouches were easily visible on his right leg.

Ino and Ten Ten looked like twins, except for the hair and facial expressions. They both were wearing a brown tank top and a dark purple vest with matching jean capris. She had bandages all along her right leg while the other was left bare. Attacked to her waist were two katana's. Ten Ten had her left leg covered in bandages while her right leg was left alone. Scrolls were hanging from the weapon mistress's waist and a rather large weapon pouch was on her right leg. Both of their headbands were on their fore heads

Hinata was wearing a simple kunoichi dress that was black with dark purple skin tight shorts. Instead of her usual innocent look in her eyes, they were empty. Senbon dangled from her waist and some pinned up her hair. Her head band was on her left leg.

Kiba and Shino looked basically the same, except the fact that they have gotten a lot taller and more muscular. Akamaru got a lot bigger and looked a little bit evil. Their attire was similar but different in a few ways.

Everybody else had changed, but not too much in the eyes of Akako.

"Hey Kita!!!!" Deidara yelled beside the large group.

She didn't pay any attention to the over active blonde and went back to her breakfast. When she sat down at the one of the small tables, they all came in.

Akamaru was the first to recognize 'Kita' as really Sakura. Akamaru barked low, instead of his high bark years ago. Kiba quickly hushed him. She paid no attention to the eyes looking her way.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and continued Deidara into another room.

Everyone else soon followed except Sakura, who couldn't care less.

The only person that stayed behind was Shikamaru, who was still staring at the black haired girl.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura continued eating her food, paying to attention to him.

He took a few steps forward until he was right beside her. He reached out his hand to touch her but was knocked out of the way by her.

"Sakura?" he asked eyes full of hope and sadness.

"There is no Sakura." she said quietly standing up to him forgetting her bowl.

Shikamaru was taller than her by at least a foot. Shikamaru noticed this and stifled a small chuckle.

"Sakura?" he asked again putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I meant what I said." she said brushing his hand off of her shoulder and went into another room.

_'This really can't be Sakura can it?' _Shikamaru wondered joining the others.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. It took me forever to write/type this. **

**NOTE: the rescue squad is NOT joining the Akatsuki. Keep reading to find out why they are there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap:_

_"Sakura?" he asked again putting his hand on her shoulder._

_"I meant what I said." she said brushing his hand off of her shoulder and went into another room._

_'This really can't be Sakura can it?' Shikamaru wondered joining the others._

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as the black haired girl passed the group.

'Sakura' paid no attention to anything and none of them could read her face or eyes. All she did was curl up on a couch next to Itachi.

Sasuke clenched, and unclenched his fists watching 'Sakura' getting comfortable with his brother.

Itachi also paid no attention to the group and paid all of his attention to the girl beside his.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked louder taking a step forward closer to her.

"She no longer goes by that name." Kisame said coming out of another room.

"What does she go by?" Kiba asked.

"Akako." he replied with a straight face.

"Let's go train, yeah!" Deidara practically shouted running through the room going outside.

Akako was the first to follow the blonde; Itachi got up next but didn't go outside. Kisame and Hidan shortly followed.

As the old Rookie 9 stood in silence, aside from the crashes and screaming coming from outside, they were all thinking of _her._

**Next Morning**

Kakashi was the first to wake up, finding himself in a midnight blue painted room. He didn't remember anything about going to a room. All that was remembered was having a drinking contest with Kisame. His turned over in 'his' bed and found a note on the side table.

_'I WON!!!!! LOSER!!!!!'_

_Kisame_

"Greeeeat. Lost a drinking contest already." he moaned smothering his face in a white pillow.

"Wake up!!!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

"Ouch." Kakashi mumbled from under the pillow. Sighing in defeat, the copy-nin got up from his bed noticing a change of clothes. He dressed quickly and discarded his normal clothes on his bed. He soon met up with Hinata in the hallway who gave him a small nod. They both made their way down the long hall.

"Give it back!!!!" a voice whined from the kitchen.

"Make me." a voice teased.

"What the?" Kakashi asked as he saw Kisame holding a piece of toast up above Deidara's head.

"They're drunk." Hidan said walking past them.

Kakashi nodded, but he still kept wondering _'Why toast?'_

Akako soon walked in a plain black dress that came down to about mid-thigh and it was very low-cut, at the top.

Kisame and Deidara stopped teasing and whining and just stared at their female comrade.

"Hey Saku-chan!!!" Deidara yelled so drunk forgetting the 'yeah.'

'Sakura' walked past them and went outside to where Shikamaru and Shino were.

"I see our cherry blossom is getting a little too close." Suzaku said to Zetsu.

"Not close at all. She still hates being touched." Zetsu said watching her movements.

"Why do you say that?" Suzaku said.

"One of her old 'friends' touched her shoulder and she brushed him off." he replied.

"Aa. Our cherry blossom is still broken." he said smirking.

**Outside**

Sasuke found almost everyone outside by the time he woke up.

He saw 'Sakura' by Shikamaru and Shino, though she wasn't saying a thing. Actually she wasn't sitting that close to them

Itachi soon came out and sat about four feet away from her.

"Smile." he whispered.

She just stared emotionlessly at the Sharingan user in front of her.

This made his smirk.

'Sakura' got up leaving everyone behind her as she went back inside.

"You bastard." Sasuke hissed walking up to his old brother.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My little brother should not use that type of language." Itachi teased.

This made Sasuke extremely pissed and so he activated his Sharingan.

Itachi, who was being entertained, went ahead and put on his gekei genki (sp?).

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as a large ball of flames came hurdling toward Itachi.

"Suiton: Suigadan." Itachi muttered dodging Sasuke attack easily as a circle of water spikes were sent toward Sasuke.

This attack caused a loud crash as Sasuke went flying back making a nice sized crater in the ground. This caught everyone's attention.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled recovering from the last attack.

Itachi dispersed the many spheres of fire coming toward him, also knocking the shuriken hidden in the flames away.

Sasuke saw a flaw in his defense stance and came charging at him.

"Ranshinshō." Sasuke heard someone say as he was hit to the ground.

He tried to move his right leg to stand up but his left arm moved instead.

"Damnit." he muttered.

He scanned the area for the person that did that to him.

His eyes landed on Sakura standing a few yards away from him. Her face held no emotion.

"I thought only Tsuande could do that." Naruto muttered to Kakashi.

"It's called stealing." Kisame said laughing, hearing the blonde's statement.

"Now that the fun is over, go do your own business." Suzaku said watching everyone going back to their own thing.

Sasuke who still couldn't get up, stayed into same place.

Deidara and Kisame broke out in laughter watching the younger Uchia struggling with this.

"You try getting out of it." he hissed out of the two.

"She used that on us all the time." Kisame said still laughing.

"It's easy to get used to, yeah." Deidara said crying from laughing so hard.

Sakura who was still standing in that same place, avoided eye contact with anyone.

Kakashi stood behind her waiting for her to turn around.

Sakura felt his presence so she turned her head slightly so she could see his masked face.

"Do you ever talk?" Kakashi asked smirking under his mask.

Sakura turned back around and walked into the base, again.

**The Next Day, Training field**

Sakura was training with Itachi. Everyone was watching intently, except for the Akatsuki members.

Itachi sent a kick for Sakura's stomach; Sakura grabbed his shin while Itachi did a mid-air flip to get out of her grasp. Itachi came back with a kunai in hand trying to strike her left shoulder. Sakura let him strike her in order to send a chakra filled punch to his chest.

Itachi could hear something crack. He didn't let that slow him down though. Activating his Sharingan, he sent more kunai at her. Sakura dodged them easily, not noticing the exploding tags. She was engulfed in the flames.

"Sōfūshasan no Tachi!" Sakura yelled from within the flames.

Shuriken came out of the flames and smoke directly toward Itachi, instead of tying him to an object, Sakura made the weapons strike him.

Sasuke stood holding back a jaw drop as his ex-team mate used an attack only used for Sharingan users.

"Special isn't she." Kisame said standing by the younger Uchia.

Sasuke made no indication that he was listening. Instead, he watched his brother and old-teammate battle.

Itachi had a few cuts from that attack but did not let it affect him.

"Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as her own jutsu came into action.

Kunai surrounded Itachi, the kunai had explosive bags attached to them.

Sakura simply threw another kunai with an exploding tag at the middle of the others.

Itachi was soon lost in a large explosion.

"Match over. Winner, our very own cherry blossom." Hidan teased a beaten up Sakura.

Itachi came out of the smoke full of scratches and bruises, but was also smirking.

Sakura healed herself and then went over to Itachi.

Sasuke growled as Sakura touched Itachi's bare chest.

"Were they taking in seriously?" Kakashi asked Kakazu.

"If they were, there would no training grounds." he replied walking away from him.

"Sakura had gotten stronger." Kakashi said to himself.

Shikamaru watched as Sakura healed the other Uchia. Itachi was watching Sakura the whole time.

"Let's see how the newbie's do." Suzaku said watching their every action. "The first fight shall be between." he paused.

"Gaara and Kakashi." he said receiving all eyes on him, including Sakura.

* * *

**Oh my god this chapter sucked. I don't no what to write/type anymore.**

**Next chapter will involve a lot of the fights with the 'newbie's'.**

**Should I continue with the Ita/Saku pairing or no?**

**If you want an input for the story, review and I will most likely use your suggestion. Thank you for reading!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**THANKYOU!!!!!! XD!!! lol**

**Sanna-Sain**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!**

_Recap:_

_"Were they taking in seriously?" Kakashi asked Kakazu._

_"If they were, there would no training grounds." he replied walking away from him._

_"Sakura had gotten stronger." Kakashi said to himself._

_Shikamaru watched as Sakura healed the other Uchia. Itachi was watching Sakura the whole time._

_"Let's see how the newbie's do." Suzaku said watching their every action. "The first fight shall be between." he paused._

_"Gaara and Kakashi." he said receiving all eyes on him, including Sakura._

"KAKA-SENSEI!!!!" Naruto cheered as the two made their way to what was left of the training field.

"We should make this more interesting." Kisame said to Suzaku.

"How?" he asked.

"Sakura versus one of her old teammates." he suggested.

"Good idea Kisame. Kakashi and Gaara, you are not fighting." he told the two.

On the inside Kakashi was cheering madly, he really didn't want to fight against Shukaku.

"Instead." he started. "Our cherry blossom and Shikamoru." he said.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru corrected.

"Whatever. Both of you come to the middle." he said disappearing.

Sakura didn't move from her spot.

Shikamaru moved but on the inside he didn't want to.

"Go beat his ass blossom, yeah." Diedara said pushing her to the field.

Akako gave the blonde a hard glare. As soon as the glare was there, it was gone.

Akako sat down on the ground and crossed her legs.

_'Breathe in. Breathe out.' _Akako thought as she took deep breathes.

**_"BEAT HIS ASS!!!!!" _**her inner screamed.

"BEGIN!" Kisame shouted startling Shikamaru.

Sakura opened her eyes. This caught everyone's attention.

Her eyes were not her normal dull emerald green; instead a bright gold replaced them.

"What the?" Neji and Gaara asked to themselves.

"Watch and see what out blossom can really do." Itachi said smirking.

Shikamaru quickly drew out a kunai; Sakura in return drew out a katana.

Sakura was he first to charge. Filling her katana with chakra, she came down on her 'brother' with nothing holding back.

Shikamaru held up his kunai to block, but it was cut in half by the force. He barley dodged the attack so he wouldn't be cut in half.

Sakura closed her eyes as Shikamaru delivered many kicks and punches.

Sakura let down her guard for a second; Shikamaru saw this and delivered a strong punch in the weakest spot, which was her stomach.

Sakura was sent a few yards back but quickly got up. She finally opened her eyes to reveal blood red.

This freaked out Shikamaru.

"What with the eyes?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "She looks like me when I release the Kuuybi's chakra."

"She's identifying him." Kisame said not taking his eyes away from the battle. "Normally she doesn't do this but she does not know what he is capable of. Just call it a gekki genki." (sp?) He finished.

Kakashi returned his attention back the battle.

Shikamaru charged at Sakura with a kunai in hand. Sakura stood her ground, kunai also in her hand.

Shikamaru came close enough; Sakura threw the kunai at him and landed in his chest.

'Shikamaru' turned into a puff of smoke; this made Sakura look around the whole field. Before she knew it, she was sent up in the air.

Shikamaru came out of the ground and landed a kick on her chin, sending her upwards. Shikamaru jumped into the air and came up behind her.

Before Shikamaru could do anything, Sakura spun around and gave him a chakra filled punched sending up back to the earth.

Shikamaru landed creating a large crater. Sakura came down and landed beside the crater.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he used Kage Mane no jutsu (sp?)

Sakura was soon being controlled by him shadows.

"WHOO!!! GO SHIKA!" Ino screamed.

Before he could do anything, pain was sent throughout his whole body.

"Release!" he screamed freeing the black haired kunoichi from the shadows.

"SHIKA!!!" Ino screamed trying to run to him but Kiba and Shino held her back.

Sakura kneeled by him, he closed his eyes expecting the worst. Instead he felt all his pain go away. He opened his eyes and saw her healing him.

"Why are you-?" he was cut off.

"Because I'm still weak." she said quietly finishing healing him. Soon she was done and she walked to the sidelines and leaned against a tree closing her dull emerald eyes.

"Next fight." Suzaku began.

"Let's take a break." Itachi said.

"As you wish." Suzaku replied eyeing the older Uchia.

Everyone made their way to their designated rooms and took care of what they needed to do.

**2:00 AM **

A scream was sent through threw the Akatsuki base, which woke up all the males.

The 'newbie's had no clue what to do so they stayed where they were, all the heard was more screams and several people running.

Itachi and Deidara made their way to Sakura's room.

"It's locked." Deidara said cautiously.

"Knock it down." Itachi hissed.

"She'll kill me." Deidara shuddered at the thought.

Itachi pushed the blonde away and knocked the door down with a simple punch.

They both walked in to see their black haired comrade tossing and turned in her bed drenched in sweat.

"Saku-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked shaking her.

"Another nightmare?" Kisame asked walking into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I still can't forget her last nightmare, yeah." Deidara shuddered.

"So what should we do?" Kisame asked poking the shaking girl.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked from the doorway.

"Go back to your room." Kisame said.

"I have a right to know." he defended.

"She's having another nightmare." Itachi said facing him.

"Another?" he asked.

"She started getting nightmares a few months ago, now they're gettin' worse." Kisame said still poking her.

Kakashi made his way passed the three Akatsuki members and sat by Sakura.

"Sakura?" he whispered.

Sakura stopped shaking.

"Wake up, it's all a dream." he whispered again.

Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame watched the copy-nin soothed the girl.

Sakura soon came back to reality and came face to face with her old-sensei.

"What was this dream about?" Kisame asked.

Sakura closed her eyes and started to cry for the first time in two years.

Kakashi held her as she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**This chapter so sucked!!! And it was shorter than normal... I think this chapter sucks; well you all are the judges... REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This was not kaka/saku; it's called comforting... lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Sanna-Sain**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey this is Sanna-Sain! **

**Hope you all like my story so far... **

**BTW this is not a chapter...**

**I love all my reviews so far and the one flame I have I find funny because they didn't even leave their actual pen-name. Anyway, I have serious writers block and I need suggestions for my next chapter.**

**Here is what I decided:**

**The story is going to be continued as Ita/Saku, may change but I doubt it.**

**I would like some more reviews because I only have 48 and I have 10 chpaters.**

**Review and I will update sooner.**

**Thanks!**

**Sanna-Sain**


	12. I'm not alone anymore

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Recap:_

_"Wake up, it's all a dream." he whispered again._

_Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame watched the copy-nin soothed the girl._

_Sakura soon came back to reality and came face to face with her old-sensei._

_"What was this dream about?" Kisame asked._

_Sakura closed her eyes and started to cry for the first time in two years._

_Kakashi held her as she cried into his shoulder._

The day started out with the normal sunrise, the animals waking up starting their daily routine. Emotions weren't shared as they went along with their lives. They had all but one purpose, to live. Animals did not feel anger, sadness, happiness, comfort, or any other emotion. They did what they needed to do to live, taking nothing into consideration.

Humans were different. Even if they were ninja, they cannot hide their emotions. Try their hardest to keep a blank façade, sometimes they would show emotion. Their lives usually depended on how their lives were built. If they were shown anger, they would most likely be angry. Being around a happy surroundings built up a happy child. Everything depended on how you were brought up.

They way someone was brought up differed. You could be brought up being hated. Yet you grew up to be happy and ignoring all the hateful looks and actions.

But if you were raised pressured, you lived your life wanted to excel more than others.

Even if you grew up with a happy family and such, you could still result in a sorrowful living style.

Animals were nothing like this. They didn't take how they were brought up into consideration. They lived how they were raised, but there were no emotions.

Sometimes people broke down. Concealing emotion sometimes led to a breakdown. Holding in emotions resulted in depressions, depending on how it was handled.

Sakura cried harder every time somebody said anything or touched her, minus Kakashi since she was crying into his shirt. She cried silently but was still soaking the copy-nin's shirt. She couldn't help herself. Her dream brought back many memories that she did not want to remember.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she cried out crying.

Kakashi looked at the Akatsuki members for help; but they couldn't do anything for they didn't even know what to do. They had never seen their black-haired cherry blossom cry before. Sure she woke up from nightmares, but she went straight back to sleep.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi saw in the same room with Kakashi and Sakura, doing absolutely nothing.

Some of the others were starting to worry due to the fact they heard someone cry non-stop.

Naruto was the first to dare and leave his assigned room. He followed to wear he heard the uncontrollable cries were coming from.

He saw his former teammate crying into his former sensei's shirt while her companions say dumbly against the wall.

Everyone but Sakura noticed his presence immediately; they did nothing to stop him. He sat down by 'Akako' thinking of something to comfort her. His first idea was to mess with her hair as he used to due to calm her down. He tried it only for it to fail miserably considering Sakura cried louder and dug her face into Kakashi's shirt deeper.

Kakashi put an arm around her pulling her into his lap, she let him do them. She only trusted him at the moment.

"You have to sleep." Kakashi spoke to her.

She made no movement except for her uncontrollable shaking.

After about twenty minutes of silence Itachi broke it by standing up. He went over to where Kakashi and Sakura laid. Kakashi and Naruto fell asleep during the first ten minutes, as did the others. Sakura was still wide awake, eyes wide open and herself shaking almost in complete fear.

He slipped his arm under her knees and back. She replied with a punch in the chest, he took it without letting it affect him. She looked into his deep black eyes; she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her bridal style into his room and laid her down on his bed. He soon sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to do something.

At 3:00 a.m. she was bound to fall asleep anytime soon.

Seeing she was not going to do anything but cry, he laid down beside her, both of the looking into each other's eyes.

"Tell me why you are crying." He commanded softly.

"Dream." She answered simply.

"I know that much, what was the dream about?" he asked.

She stopped crying and closed her eyes.

"M-my parents, my c-clan, murdered." She said barley in a whisper.

"By whom?" he asked concerned.

This question made her begin the tears again. This time they were silent.

"Tell me." He commanded.

She didn't answer.

"Tell me." He commanded again.

"I can't." she said quietly.

She put her head under his blood red pillow and mumbled some incoherent words. He laid his head on the pillow next to her and watched as her fingers played with the lose material of the pillow. Soon she stopped, as her breathing slowed down to a normal rate. He closed his eyes and let sleep superimpose** (1)** his fagged **(2)** body.

Itachi woke up to well, nothing. Looking beside him to where 'she' was supposed to be, nothing. He got up, dressed in a pair of clean clothes and head off into the kitchen.

First he saw Kisame and Deidara at the table talking their heads off, and then he started to smell the nice aroma of eggs and toast. He followed the scent and found a blue/black haired girl cooking.

"Good morning Itachi-san." She greeted.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

Kisame came running in the kitchen with Deidara right behind him.

"Give me my mask!" Tobi pleaded running in with a napkin over his face.

"Take of the napkin, yeah!" Deidara said hiding behind Itachi.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" he pleaded.

Deidara tossed the mask in the air to Kisame but was intercepted.

"No playing in the kitchen." The interceptor teased.

"Saku-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

She didn't say anything, instead walked over to Tobi and put the mask back on.

"Thank you!" Tobi yelled hugging her.

'Sakura' started to turn blue and tried to get out of his grip.

"Tobi. Tobi. TOBI!" Kisame yelled. Tobi looked up.

"Huh?" he asked still hugging his female comrade.

"Let her breathe, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi let the girl go and finally noticed she was blue.

"Sorry!" he yelled running to his room.

"He touched me." she whispered leaning against the wall.

"Shit." Kisame muttered moving away from the black haired girl.

"I'll be outside." 'Sakura' said quietly.

"No plating in the kitchen." Hinata teased taking away Deidara's toast.

"Meanie." Deidara mumbled walking into another room.

Sakura walked into the woods deeper than she normally would. Taking in a deep breathe she noticed everything around her.

_'Why do emotions drag people down?' _she asked herself.

**_'I'm baaaAaaack!!!" _**her inner-self yelled.

_'And you are here why?' _she asked.

**_'Because you need help.' _**

_'I do not.' _she defended.

**_'Denial!' _**

_'Someone is here.' _

**_'Huh? DUCK!'_**

Sakura ducked before a kunai pierced through her back.

"So good reflexes I see." a voice said.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

A laugh filled the whole forest.

**_'Freak.' _**

_'Shut up!'_

"The Akatsuki will die." the man said disappearing from his previous location.

Kakashi was reading a book, Icha Icha Paradise. Ino was yelling at him for reading such a perverted book. Ten Ten was throwing weapons at the ceiling, Hinata was talking to Deidara about random things, Kisame was bothering Gaara, Gaara was thinking of a way to kill the shark man, Shikamaru was sitting outside cloud gazing with Shino and Choji, Tobi was fixing his mask, and everyone else was in their room.

Itachi was staring out of the nearest window; he was getting highly annoyed by his brother.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked leaning against the wall.

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled.

Kisame and Deidara started to laugh again and couldn't stop, they soon started to cry.

"Who wanted to have a drinking contest?" Kisame asked.

Nobody answered.

"Fine then." Kisame said walking into the kitchen.

"Now why would you have a grudge against the Akatsuki?" 'Akako' asked staring at the man in front of her.

The man was tall and built heavily. His brown hair matched his cerulean blue eyes. You could see his well toned muscled due to the fact that he wore no shirt. He wore plain black baggy pants with the normal ninja sandals. He had a katana strapped to his waist, and a few weapon pouches on his left leg.

"Actually, I have a grudge against the female member of the Akatsuki."

"Deidara?" she teased.

He smirked and charged at her with katana pointed straight at her.

**_'Good time to forget your weapons.'_**

_'I don't need weapons.'_

He got close enough and lunged the katana at her chest. It hit, or so he thought. The target he hit turned into a puff of smoke. He through a kunai at the ground beside him, creating a crater.

"A lot of strength I see." see said from a nearby tree.

"You have no idea." he said throwing four senbon in her direction.

She easily dodged the senbon and caught them. She threw them back with greater force and one pierced his left arm.

"What village are you from?" she asked dodging a kick to the head.

"Sand." he replied catching her arm and throwing her to the ground.

Sakura did a back flip and landed gracefully on her legs.

"Name?" she asked another question.

"Mietta." he replied.

Sakura froze in her tracks allowing a kunai to hit her right arm.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Where's Keidai?" she asked frantically.

"How do you know my sisters name?" he asked stopping all of his attacks.

"Do you even know who I am?" she asked.

"Akako." he replied.

"Sakura!" she shouted at him.

"She died." he whispered.

Sakura took a few steps forward and ended in sprinting to him.

Mietta held her tightly and she cried in his arms.

"I thought you died." she cried.

"Keidai did." he said letting a few tears escape his cerulean eyes.

_'I'm not alone anymore.' _she thought.

* * *

**I liked the beginning better than the end. Tell me what you think though.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. **

* * *

Sakura felt as though something in her life was finally filled. As she cried into his arms, many memories flew into her head. Like when Sakura turned four, he would chase her until she finally wore her party dress. Sakura cried harder than when she thought she lost him in the murder of her clan. Having her older brother back lifted a lot of weight off of her shoulders. 

Mietta himself felt a whole hell of a lot better. Seeing his little sister after about six and a half years, he couldn't help but cry. Like Sakura, he was remembering the happy and sad times spent with his little sister. One time her remembered clearly was when she came home from the ninja academy, her eyes were red and was obvious she had been crying. They stared at each other until she started giggling uncontrollably.

He sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap. She stopped her fit of giggles and rested her head against his chest. When she finally got comfortable, he started to tickle her sides.

"S-s-stop!!!" she pleaded while laughing.

He obeyed his little sister receiving a poke in his forehead. He smirked at the way his little sister would come home crying, and plays and laughs when he was around.

As the sun disappeared in the distance the two never separated. They never wanted to let go for the fear of losing each other again. Mietta was the one who broke their embrace; tears were streaking down her face.

"When and why did you join the Akatsuki?" he asked wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Two years ago because of certain circumstances." she said in a whisper avoiding eye contact. "Why do you hold a grudge for me?" she asked with no emotion detectable in her voice.

"You were the one who raided the Tokum temple, right?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and hoped he wouldn't say anything else. Right now she hated herself for joining the Akatsuki, but that feeling quickly went away. She looked at her older brother and wondered if they were never separated, would she have joined the Akatsuki?

He looked into her eyes searching for any emotion, he found none. He knew that she would have changed, but not this much. Years ago he remembered looking into her bright emerald eyes, now they were a dull green. Her once stunning pink locks, were replaced with a dark black, darker than night itself.

"I must head back, they might come and search for me." she said breaking the silence between the two.

She pulled her hair back with a red ribbon, matching her hair and Akatsuki cloak. She nodded, meaning it was okay for him to follow. He followed her in the opposite direction in which he came from. He would have never had found this path, it really wasn't much of a path. He saw kunai embedded in some of the trees but where hidden with vines and such.

He was still amazed on how much his youngest sister had changed. Keidai, Sakura older sister and his younger sister, wouldn't stop asking her questions if she was here. Thinking of his departed sister made his heart ache. He never even had a chance to say goodbye, neither had Sakura.

Sakura slowed down noticing her brother slowing down. To her he seemed deep in thought but kept quiet. One think she learned in the Akatsuki, never ask questions. She led the way, making it a little awkward since she used to always get lost. She kept stealing glances at her brother thinking of how much he had changed. He had gotten a lot taller and muscular, his hair reminded her of their mothers. He got his eyes from their father. His attitude pretty much stayed the same, overjoyed about something so simple and can hold a grudge against someone if they did something to someone close to him.

A fortress type building came into view and Mietta couldn't help but be shocked. He didn't think the Akatsuki would have such a large and appealing living space. Before he could continue to admire the structure he was surrounded by three figures in Akatsuki cloaks. Sakura was off to the side conversing with a tall figure.

Many other figures joined the outside world staying away from the newcomer. Mietta could see a little hint of frustration escape from his sister's calm countenance. The numbers of the crowd diminished into only the ones wearing the Akatsuki clothing. Mietta could see his sister mouth the word 'no' to the same figure. The ones surrounding him seemed to not pay attention to him, thinking he was no threat. Eventually they were dismissed by the one Sakura was talking to.

Sakura led Mietta inside the Akatsuki 'home' ignoring looks from the other people. She showed him around, basically the kitchen, dining room, her room, the common room, and 'his' room. He noticed she would not take him to the rooms that had closed doors, but did not ask about it.

"You will only be able to stay there shortly, then you have to leave." she said keeping an emotionless expression.

He nodded not wanting to take any chances with his changed sister. She left him alone in 'his' room. He noticed he was bare except for a double bed, a small brown desk with a candle on its surface, a window, and a painting of some forest.

Mietta could seem to draw his thoughts away from his sister. Ever since Keidai had died, he had hoped that his little sister made it out alive. What could have happened that made her change so? Why did she resort to joining the Akatsuki? Is she still his little sister.

His thoughts were interrupted by an overpowering feeling of exhaustion. He made his way over to 'his' bed, taking down the midnight blue comforter and the cream colored sheets, he climbed into the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sakura woke up as the sun penetrated her open windows. She didn't remember going to her room, or leaving the windows open. She shrugged the thought off and lazily walked to the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, causing her to wake up some. She brushed her long black hair. She never remembered it being so long. Now it came down below her waist. She thought about doing something with it today and decided a simple ponytail would do well. She pulled her black locks up with a red hair-band, leaving some hair out to frame her face. 

She looked in the mirror and remembered that this was how Keidai would pull her hair up. She forgot the thought and reached for her toothbrush. She finished up her morning routine and came out of her room dressed in a black tank top that showed her naval, she had a fishnet shirt under it that came down the same length as the tank top. She also dressed in black shorts with an Akatsuki cloud embedded at the bottom of the left leg, her shoes were the classic ninja sandals but where black. Over top of everything, she wore her Akatsuki cloak.

She walked into the hallway and watched as two people ran down the hallway, they where her overactive ex-teammate and the youngest Uchiha. She ignored them and walked toward the common room. She was greeted with an overpowering aroma of smoke. She shifted her gaze and saw Kisame lighting a cigarette, Deidara was also joining in.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata and Ten Ten in a little argument. They turned their heads to her and she gave them a small smile. There was obvious shock written on their faces. Their old friend, who was now a cold-hearted Akatsuki member, just smiled at them.

Sakura stared at them thinking of how much she missed those two. Of course she would never admit that she missed something or someone. They went back to their own business, but still being aware of her presence. She smirked at their actions, they would never be the same.

* * *

Itachi sat in a large oak tree within the perimeters of the Akatsuki base. He still couldn't figure out why he let _him _stay. Of course it had something to do with Sakura's mood lifting. His face still held no hint that he was pondering the subject. After hearing the loud mouth Kyuubi container, he knew it was time to move from his spot. He started him way back his 'home.'

* * *

Mietta watched as his little sister train with the large shark-man. There was no holding back, no emotion weaved into the training. He watched as Kisame's Samehada cam down hard on Sakura's shoulder, and she shook it off. She came back with one of her katana's striking him in the chest. 

He held onto her arm that held the katana. He smirked while letting go. She withdrew her katana and picked up a kunai from an earlier attack. Kisame sat down against a tree and closed him eyes. He was pretty much oblivious to the fact that Sakura sat down beside him.

Sakura pulled out an apple from her bag and bit into it. Some of the juice trickled down her chin, but she wiped it away. Mietta soon came out of his 'hiding place' and walked towards the two.

"Hey sis." Mietta greeted as his neared her.

She nodded but made no other gesture of any sort. Kisame laughed and stood up.

"I'll train with you later Akako." he said limping away from them.

"You've changed to much." he sat taking a seat beside her.

"You haven't changed at all." she commented taking another bite of her apple.

"What happened to my little sister?" he asked faking an innocent look.

She let out a small laugh and hit him on the shoulder, playfully. She took another bite of her apple as Naruto and Kakashi walked into view.

"Sak'ra!" Naruto yelled to her.

Sakura turned her head and let out a big laugh for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**An end of yet another chapter. Please review again!**

**Guess what she saw that made her laugh so hard.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

Sanna-Sain


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Hope you like this one.**

* * *

There was Naruto standing by Kakashi giving her a very strange look and she was crying from laughing so hard. Kakashi couldn't help himself but laugh as well, from both of his students. 

"What is so damn funny?" Naruto asked out loud.

No one answered him, which made him turn red in anger. This made his old team-mate laugh even harder. Mietta watched in amusement with a smirk on his face, obviously stifling a laugh. Naruto replaced his angry facade with a confused one. Kakashi by now was trying his best not to break out in laughter as Sakura had. Mietta was laughing his ass off, rolling on the ground and everything.

"Will someone please tell me why everyone is laughing?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Check your hair Naruto." Kakashi said successfully saying without laughing.

Naruto put his hands on the top of his head to fix his hair. Except for there was no hair to fix. All that was heard was a loud girlish shriek and more laughing. Tobi and Deidara made their way to where the shrieking Naruto and hysterical Sakura were. They soon started bursting out in laughing as well.

"Tobi is still a good boy!" Tobi yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"You did this Tobi?" Naruto asked. "But why?" Naruto asked crying, anime style, keeping his hands on his bare head.

"Deidara-sama dared Tobi too, and Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said stifling a laugh behind his orange mask.

"Tobi is not a good boy, Tobi is a bad boy." Naruto said rocking back and forth in a fetal position.

Everyone, except Naruto, could tell Tobi was highly offended at his statement. By this time Sakura was done laughing and staring at Tobi with her head cocked slightly. Tobi was about to cry, but he felt arms wrap around him. He looked down through his mask at saw black hair, Sakura. Tobi didn't know what to do, but one thing he did not do was cry.

"Tobi is a good boy." Sakura whispered to Tobi.

Tobi obviously smiled under his mask and hugged Sakura.

Itachi walked out at this time to see Tobi hugging the female member of the Akatsuki. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a little bit jealous. He shook the feeling off and noticed that the kyuubi was bald. Wait bald? Itachi, master of hiding emotions, found it hard not to laugh. He ignored the whole ordeal, and went back inside.

Naruto came out of his fetal position and felt really stupid. He saw Sakura and Tobi hugging and turned red. They broke their embrace to see Naruto glaring at Tobi. Tobi being the little child he was, hid behind Sakura.

Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be inside." was all she said leaving the four guys to themselves.

Tobi followed Sakura, leaving only three guys.

"Who wants to fight?" Mietta asked breaking the silence between the three.

"I got to get something for me head." Naruto said out loud running inside.

Kakashi and Mietta looked at each other and shrugged, thus ending up in fighting each other.

* * *

Tobi wouldn't stop following Sakura, no matter where she went. He'd wait for her when she went into her room to get anything. But other than that, he was always behind her. Sakura didn't have a problem with it; Tobi was the stalker of the Akatsuki. Kisame laughed and Sakura hit his drunken self on the head. Itachi stared and left everyone alone. Deidara was out on a mission and everybody else was training. 

Sakura was eating an apple when Naruto ran into the kitchen and hid behind Sakura. Neji soon ran in and glared in the direction where Naruto was. Sakura stepped aside, Naruto still stayed behind her. Neji was glaring at Naruto and was obviously about to kill him.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked Neji.

"He tried shaving my hair off when I was sleeping." Neji said through clenched teeth.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Naruto in front of her.

"He's eventually going to kill you. Go ahead and get it over with." Sakura whispered leaving Naruto with Neji.

Tobi immediately followed the black-haired kunoichi. He could have sworn he saw a pink strand of hair and she walked, he chose not to say anything. They soon walked back outside; Sakura made her way to a place by the river and sat down.

"Would you like to meditate with me?" Sakura asked Tobi, not looking at him.

"Tobi would like that." Tobi replied taking a seat beside Sakura.

After about an hour of meditating, Sakura noticed that Tobi fell asleep and was lying down on the ground. She smirked, but went back to meditating. She soon noticed another presence and opened one eye, she saw Kakashi and Itachi.

"I'll take him in." Kakashi motioned toward Tobi picking him up and going in the direction of the base.

Itachi and Sakura were soon left alone.

Sakura closed her opened eye and continued to meditate, completely ignoring his existence. Without her known he sat down beside her and started to copy her. Her breathing, the way she sat, how she would raise her hand a tuck stray hair behind her ear.

"You have pink hair." Itachi pointed out.

Sakura ignored him and took in a deep breath, Itachi did the same thing. She raised her shoulders and she took in another breath and she felt hand holding her shoulders down, she felt warm breath going down her neck. Sakura knew it was Itachi messing with her, she continued her meditating.

Before she knew it, he had pulled her up to where she was now sitting in his lap. His chin was resting in the crook of her neck and his hands were wrapped around her waist. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks but fought the urge to blush. That was his goal, to make her blush.

"Why do you do this?" Sakura asked a little short of breath.

"Why shouldn't I do this?" he answered with a question.

"Is making me blush still your goal?" she asked as he rested his fore-head on her shoulder.

"So why were you with Tobi all day?" he asked ignoring her last question.

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a smirk.

Without any indication of what he was going to do he suddenly flipped both of them over, to where she was lying on the ground and he was hovering over her. She was now blushing and he was smirking.

"Damn." she said under her breath.

His smirk grew into a small smile and she avoided eye contact with him. He knew what she was doing. She always avoided eye contact after losing something. The only other time she avoided eye contact was when she was mad, and she definitely was not made at this moment.

"So you are jealous." she said still avoiding his eyes.

"Very much." he replied turning her head to where their eyes locked.

Her eyes traveled down to his lips and once they got there he crashed his lips into hers. Of course Sakura didn't do anything to stop him. Sakura felt like she was melting and Itachi felt he could live on forever.

This wasn't the first time they felt like this.

**_Flashback_**

**_Itachi and Sakura were training and Kisame was watching the two, just incase they decided to try and kill each other. Sakura threw the first punch, which Itachi easily dodged and tried to hit her with a kunai. Sakura let him hit her to allow herself to tackle him. _**

**_She tackled him and she landed on top of him. Kisame stared wide eyed at the scene. The way the two ended up was that their lips landed on each others. _**

**_Sakura quickly stood up and walked slowly back to the base, red all over._**

**_This began Itachi's little game_**

**_Eng Flashback_**

"I'm going inside." Sakura said breaking their kiss.

Itachi allowed her to get up and watched her disappear in the distance.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have writer's block.**

**Ita/Saku moment. I thought it was a bad one, but you people are the judges of that.**

**Leave ideas for the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_Sanna-Sain_


	15. HELP!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter. That fluff killed me. :)**

**This is not a chapter.**

**Leave suggestion's because I have no idea what to put!**

**HELP!!!!**

**Sanna-Sain**


	16. My blossom

**Disclaimer: Same as always. **

**I love all of my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Review this chapter as well!!!! **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so Sakura wasn't in a good mood right now. Actually none of the Akatsuki members were at the moment. Those stupid Konoha shinobi just HAD to come and try to save their comrades on their day off. This is how it all started.

**_Flashback_ **

**_Naruto knocked on Sakura's mahogany wood door and heard nothing coming from inside. He knocked again, louder. He heard something hit the door but couldn't figure out what she threw. He decided to go ahead and open the door. As he opened the door he noticed that she through her clock at the door._ **

**_The thing was when he walked into her room, he didn't see her. He couldn't see anything do to the fact that her curtains were closed. He found a light switch and the room immediately lighted up as a loud moan was heard._ **

**_"Sakura?" he asked._ **

**_There was no reply and he still could see her. _ **

**_"Sakura-chan!" he yelled. _ **

**_His reply was a pillow meeting his head. He was caught off guard so he fell over and hit his head on her desk. When he recovered from the incident, he still couldn't see her. He then spotted a moving lump on her bed._ **

**_"Sakura?" he whispered a few feet away from the bed._ **

**_"Go away!" a muffled yell came from under the dark green sheets._ **

**_Naruto decided to mess with her. He was going to regret that decision._ **

**_"Sakura! Itachi's pregnant!" he started._ **

**_"Idiot." she said kicking him off of her bed._ **

**_"Wake up!!!" he yelled._ **

**_"I am up dumb-ass." she retorted as he pulled her sheets off of her._ **

**_He soon found him being pummeled by her dark green pillows. So hard he was starting to break the bed. The whole time she was laughing. _ **

**_Apparently they were loud enough to wake up everybody. So in about five minutes, everybody was in Sakura's bedroom. Some were in embarrassing pajamas. Once they came in, Sakura started to roll over in laughter. They then all took a look at themselves and saw the funny part._ **

**_After a short time Sakura got out of her bed and head straight for her bathroom with a set of fresh clothes. The Akatsuki members noticed that they were her casual clothes and could only mean one thing, NO WORK!_ **

**_Deidara and Tobi ran out of the room excited about their day off. Kisame ran to the kitchen to grab sake to celebrate. Itachi couldn't care and more than he already did, so he just went to his room. _ **

**_After about an hour everybody was enjoying themselves, especially the Akatsuki members. The others didn't really understand why they were all in a good mood. _ **

**_'BOOM!' _ **

**_A loud explosion was heard through out the whole Akatsuki base and caught the attention of everybody. Soon, many explosion tags, attached to kunai, were sent in the building._ **

**_And that is where we are now._ **

**_End Flashback_ **

Sakura and Itachi were fighting back to back, keeping the intruding Konoha ninja away from the base. Their leader already sent them a message saying to not let their 'prisoners' escape no matter what. They all knew well enough to not disobey his orders.

Sakura's anger was radiating off of her and everybody could sense it. Itachi was surprised that she was allowing her emotion to unravel like this. Sakura jumped away from Itachi to doge a kunai coming her way. A punch met with her left cheek, she could here something break but left it alone for the moment. The ninja that had broken her left cheek bone was standing a few feet in front of her wearing an eagle ANBU mask.

They retreated into the forest and Sakura followed wanted to cause pain to the person that dare break her cheekbone. The ANBU stopped in a place were there was no fighting. They took of their mask to reveal a woman with long dark brown hair and light grey eyes.

"So you are _the _Sakura Haruno," she spoke. "The one who was useless and still is. The one that was the reason of her family's demise. The one the-" she was cut off by Sakura punching her in the gut, hard.

The woman spit out blood and jumped away from the pink and black haired Akatsuki princess.

"It's a shame that you resorted to such an organization," she still spoke a little short of breath. "I know I am going to die, but just remember the person that killed your clan. That you befriended. That _you _welcomed with open arms. That same man who is alive and well at this very moment. The man you can't stand to think abo-" her speech was again caught off by a fatal blow to her chest. "Remember...that...you...will always...be...alone...in...this...world." were her last words before she drifted away to an eternal sleep.

Sakura was now furious. So furious tears were streaming down her porcelain skin down to the brown earth below her feet. More Konoha ninja came her way in an attempt to kill her. Sakura finished them off in one simple kick to the ground. She dropped to her knees white repeatedly pounding the ground, creating more craters and cracks in the earth.

Her words ran through her head non-stop. _'just remember the person that killed your clan. That you befriended. That you welcomed with open arms. That same man who is alive and well at this very moment.'_

Every word she spoke was true. She herself was the reason of her family's demise. She still couldn't believe that man was still alive. Actually she couldn't remember anything about the man. All she remembered now about him was that he killed them. He had forgotten his face, his voice, his laugh. If she saw him, she wouldn't have any idea of who he is.

"I'm useless." she whispered. "I can't do anything right." she said louder. "Mom. Dad. I wish you were still here." she spoke in a regular voice. "I'm sorry!" she yelled staring up into the sky as it started to rain. "I'm sorry!" she yelled even louder. "It's my entire fault. Everything is." her tears were mixed with the rain but was still obvious that she was crying.

Nothing was heard except for the rain. The Konoha ninja were probably all killed, or maybe some of them escaped.

"Why does something bad always have happen?" she asked to nobody. "At least why to me? What have I ever done?" she asked again.

She cried even harder and pounded her fists into the mud causing many tree to fall over. She was oblivious to the three pairs of eyes watching her. She hit the ground harder and harder each time causing almost everything to fall to the already destroyed earth.

She felt arms wrap around her causing her to stop. Her reaction was pushing them away as hard as she could. She didn't care who they were. The woman was right, she would always be alone.

"Let's go back Sakura." she heard a voice say.

She shook her head furiously making her soaked hair attach to her face. She now was aware of three people around her. She just could identify them; especially since her let her head hang to wear her bangs covered her eyes. Again the same pair of arm wrapped around her and she was more violent then the last time, but they didn't let go.

"Let go!" she screamed but they disobeyed.

She eventually gave up and let the person carry her bridal style back to shelter. A dilapidated building soon came into view. Most of the base was destroyed but some rooms were still accessible. Sakura was set down on a small couch beside Neji and Kiba. She didn't make eye contact with anybody and was shaking from both the cold and from crying previously.

A jacket was put around her and she noticed it was Kiba's. Kiba gave up his only source of warmth, for her. She looked at him with shocked eyes and he just nodded. She returned his gesture with a small smile. Neji, who was sitting to her left, noticed that she was acting differently. She was showing more emotion than usual.

Sakura lifted her head to see Mietta. She jumped up leaving Kiba's jacket on the couch and engulfed her other brother in a hug. He was shocked at his sister's action, but still returned her hug.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

Waiting for an answer he noticed that she had fallen asleep in is arms. He let out a sigh and sat down on part of the floor that was still intact and leaned against the wall. His sister still sleeping was placed in his lap and soon he himself drifted off into sleep.

Everybody did not notice another presence in a tree far away, but close enough to observe them all.

"Sleep well my blossom."

* * *

**A cliff hanger! Kind of. Hope you liked this chapter. I already have the other chapter ready to post but I want to see how much you all liked this one. Sorry that this one was pretty short.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

Sanna-Sain


	17. Chapter 17

**I still love all my reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sakura woke up mad, no furious. The woman's words were true; she was the one who let _him _into her life. But what was his name? She reached in the far corners of her mind, but couldn't remember _his _name. No matter how much she thought about it, it would always be her fault.

She was awake, but nobody noticed. Even with her eyes open, she still appeared to be sleeping to the others. Gaara and Hinata were on either side of here. She noticed that all the Akatsuki members were here. Kakazu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Leader were all there.

Even seeing everyone around her, she was still mad. Gaara and Hinata must have noticed because they started to look at her. Hinata looked at Gaara then and back at Sakura, she couldn't think of anything to say or do. Gaara was surprised on how heavy the air was when Sakura woke up, but of course he didn't show it.

The Akatsuki princess made her way back to the forest without saying a word to the others. Her hair danced with the wind and she noticed the pink was coming back. Thoughts were going through her head; she didn't even notice the ground cracking a bit and everything shaking around her.

She was going to find him, and kill him. With clenched fists, she punched the ground. Causing a huge crater a little smaller than Konohagakure. She didn't care at the moment if she hit the Akatsuki base, or what was left of it, or not. A kunai stuck the ground a few feet away from her.

"You should learn how to control your anger, my blossom."

Sakura turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as the man walked closer to her.

"Y-you!" she yelled.

He let out a small laugh and charged at her.

**_Flashback_**

_"Sasoumi-kun!" yelled a little girl._

_The said man smiled at the little child running towards him. _

_He was talking with her father, the head of the Haruno clan. _

_"Hello, Sakura-san." he greeted._

_She wrinkled her face in disapproval and frowned at him. Both he and her father found her little face amusing. Sakura was even more displeased on the fact that her father and her new friend thought her being mad was funny._

_"It's not funny!" she pouted._

_Sasoumi ruffled her hair and turned his attention back to her father. They both nodded to each other making Sakura tilt her head in confusion. Sakura's father walked away laughing at his daughter's antics._

_"Can we go to the park?" Sakura asked with a puppy-dog pout._

_Sasoumi gave in and the two walked down to a nearby park. Sakura immediately ran to the swings and begged him to push her, of course he did._

**_Two hours later_**

_Fire was engulfing everything that the flames were able to touch. Sakura jumped over a fallen beam from the ceiling before one fell on her. Everywhere she looked she saw fire and dead bodies. _

_Her Aunts, Uncles, neighbors, friends. She ran in the path where flames had not covered. She was ignoring the burn mark on her left thigh. She just had to find her parents._

_"Mom!" she screamed running into the destroyed family room. She ran around her family house screaming for her parents. She wasn't scared, she was terrified. _

_She ran into her room praying that for some reason they were in there. She saw a dark figure beyond the flames, it was holding another figure. She screamed._

_"NO! NO! STOP IT!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face._

_Sasoumi ignored the little girl's pleas and slit her father's throat before her very eyes. Next he picked up her mothers still living body, and threw her into the angry flames. _

_"MOM!!!" she yelled. "Mommy!" she whimpered. "Someone." she whispered._

_"You are the reason for their deaths." _

_She lifted her head to see Sasoumi right in front of her. Tears were running down her face non-stop._

_"Why?" she asked loud enough for him to hear her._

_He left in a puff of smoke, laughing. _

_Sakura felt the flames lick her exposed arms and legs. She wasn't going to let herself be killed, not like this. Running out of the burning Haruno residence. She came upon her oldest sister's dead body, Keidai._

_"Keidai." she whispered crying even harder._

_Before she could do anything else, she blacked out._

**_End Flashback_**

"Sasoumi!" she yelled blocked a kick.

She heard the oh-so-familiar laugh, and felt sick to her stomach. She remembered Keidai, Kennia, Farra, and Sed. Her siblings she had not seen in years. _He _brought back so many bad memories. _He_ killed her clan. _He _was the one that made her suffer. _He _was the one who was going to pay for making her suffer. _He _was going to die.

Sakura charged at Sasoumi with a kunai at hand. He smirked while easily twisting her arm behind her back.

'_Poof!'_

"A shadow clone, eh?" he asked observing his surroundings. "Smarter than before I s-"

Sasoumi was cut of with a bone breaking punch to the head. Oh, he was pissed now.

Sakura jumped back gracefully charging back at him with visible chakra surrounding her slender, yet muscular, body. She did various hand signs which made a dragon form out of fire. The fiery beast headed straight for Sasoumi, who had a small smile on his countenance.

He himself did various hand signs which lead to a dragon out of water rise and charge at the female. The two elements crashed together ending up in steam, everywhere.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Sasoumi said holding a figure from the collar of his shirt.

* * *

**Who is the figure?**

**Review more to find out sooner.**

**Sanna-Sain**


	18. Chapter 18

**I still love all of my reviewers!!!  
The same Disclaimer as all of the other chapters.**

**Warning: Character Deaths... more than one.**

* * *

"Itachi." Sakura whispered as she watched the uncounscious figure. 

"If you had no feelings toward this man, you could easily kill me. I admit, you are stronger than me. But I know your weaknesses." he said dropping the Uchia to the ground.

Sakura stared emotionlessly as Sasoumi kicked and punched the uncouncious Itachi. She then charged at him when he stopped to take a breath. He pulled out a kunai, but she still came at him. He threw the kunai down at Itachi but Sakura kicked Itachi out of the way. She then pulled her fist to the ground at made the earth crack beneath the two of them. Sakura watched as Sasoumi was engulfed by the raging earth.

"Even if you have killed me, you feel no better than you have before. Live with the fact that it was your fault. You were the reason your family is dead." he said as he was crushed to death.

Those words rang through the silence of the forest. She walked over to Itachi, he was cold. She fought for nothing really. Itachi was dead, he had been dead for a while. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying to start his heart again.

"Itachi." she whispered. "You can't leave me. I need you." she said as tears were pouring down her porcelin skin. "Live." she kept sat as she pushed her hands harder on his chest. "No." she shook her head. "No! NO!" she started to scream over and over.

She heard footsteps coming to where she was. She ignored them and tried to save the dead Itachi.

"Sakura." a voice whispered.

She shook her head.

"Sakura." another voice whispered.

When she shook her head this time, she felt sand wrap around her cold body. She was pulled into the chest of somebody warm. Gaara was soothing her to the best of his abilities. But, it was working. Her tears turned into sobs and her sobs turned into nothing. She lifted her head to see Gaara staring at her.

She turned her head away and saw Naruto, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Hinata, Lee, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, and Temari surrounding the two.

"Where is Mietta and the others?" Sakura asked holding on to Gaara like her life depended on it.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. "After you left Sasoumi and some stray ninja attacked the base."

"No." she whispered. The tears started again. "Where is my brother?!" she yelled.

Gaara brought her closer to his chest as tears poured down her face. He could see Temari, Ino, and Hinata already crying. The guys held their faces down trying not to cry. He himself was fighting back tears that were wanted to fall so bad.

"I'm sorry." she said outloud to no one. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated over and over as rain began to fall down on the group.

Sakura's tears fell as hard as the rain was. Everything bad was happening to her. She had watched her parents die before her very eyes, she had not seen three of her siblings in years, and the only sibling she had left, died because of her.

**Sakura's POV**

I'm standing her against Gaara whispering and shouting than I'm sorry. Sorry for what though? I don't know. I am that last Haruno left, and I'm powerless. What kind of shinobi am I? Shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion. But what am I doing? The people that around surrounding me are the only people I have left. And I'm not going to let them go, no matter what.

Gaara arms are wrapped around my waist, and my arms are just hanging there. I wrap my numb arms around his waist and I can feel is hold tightening on me. I can feel more arms around me, more warmth. I like this warmth. I open my eyes to see Naruto's blonde hair and Hinata's purpilish-bluish hair.

It's like this one big group hug. Soon everyone is sorrounding Gaara and me. To me this is very awkward since I havn't shown this much emotion to anyone for along time. But it feels like I am back in Konoha. Konoha. That's my home. That's where I belong.

"Can I go home?" I asked.

**Regular Point of View  
Konoha Hospital**

"So the Akatsuki is dead?" Tsunade asked Neji and Shikamaru.

They both nodded their head and left the office. Both of them knew where to go, Sakura's room. It was amazing how one group hug brought Rookie Nine, the Sand Siblings and Team Gai closer together.

Before the two opened the sliding door, they heard voices.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki." asked the voice of Ibiki.

There was no answer from the person being investigated. Through the door you could here Ibiki tapping his foot in impatitene. FAfter minutes of silence, an answer was given.

"Try to understand this, Ibiki." Sakura started. "Being forgotten can take a huge toll on a person. I myself took on that toll. Even as simple as people forgetting your birthday or forgetting to get you a Christmas presant can make a person feel forgotten. That's how I felt. Like I wasn't worth remembering." she finished.

More silence filled the room as for one time in him life, Ibiki Morino was left speachless. Sakura was sitting in a white hospital bed with her eyes closed while Ibiki sat at the foot of the bed interrogating her. Ibiki finally thought of a question to ask.

"Who was Sasoumi?"

Sakura held her breath for a moment and let it out in a long and heavy sigh.

"He was the man who murded the Haruno clan." Sakura simply answered.

By this time Neji and Shikamaru had entered the room and was listening quietly. Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto found the room and all three of them were listening from the open doorway.

"Did you kill him?" Ibiki asked staring at Sakura.

Sakura's thought went back to the fight. He sure didn't put up much of a fight. Emotions were brought up and her last words were strange_. "Even if you have killed me, you feel no better than you have before. Live with the fact that it was your fault. You were the reason your family is dead." _

But when he fell into the earth, she didn't feel his chakra signal die. It still stayed at the same strength as any other time. Trying to think of other conclusion on to why his chakra signal was still there, she drew a blank. She wanted to believe that that monster was gone from this world forever. But, denying the fact made it worse.

Sasoumi was alive!

"No." Sakura finally answered Ibiki's question.

"What?" Naruto blurted out. "We all saw you kill him!"

Sakura didn't reply to Naruto, figuring that Neji or even Hinata knew what she was thinking. Sounding out Naruto and everything else, Sakura drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sakura set up her brother's funeral with the approval of Tsunade. Alot of people still remembered the Haruno clan and wanted to pay their respects again. Sakura had to make a speach about Mietta, that was the part she was dreading. She would have to face hundreds of people talking about her eldest brother and let them watch her cry. Staring at her brother's white and black coffin, it was like time stopped. 

The last few days while he was alive, she ignored him. She didn't want to get hurt again. Yet staying away ended up in a greater pain. Guilt. Regret. She didn't know what to say about him. She knew what to say, but she just couldn't say it. Saying that he was a good brother was the classic crap everybody said. Time continued and she was ushered beside Mietta's coffin to say her final words.

"Mietta," she started. "was my older brother. He protected me from everything that he could... Of course that's what all siblings do at one point. I even tried to protect him when the older kids were messing around with him. Well, he just ended up saving me. A burden. Was what some people called me."

All eyes were on her. Everyone was taking in the words she was saying. Storms clouds were looming overhead threatening to allow rain to fall at any given moment.

"But they were wrong. Everybody needs help at some point. Everybody needs protection. Love. The feelings of being safe." tears were started to fall down her face. The cloud fuffilled their threats, and rain soaked everything within seconds. "Mietta made that happen for me. When things were bad, he turned them into good. I really don't know what to say about him. Their were many great things about him and what he did for people."

"Saying that he was the a great person, is an understatement. I regret staying away from him the last few days of his life." her eyes wandered the crowd seeing that a lot of people felt sad, she could see it in their eyes. "I thought that... if I stayed away from him... I wouldn't hurt... he wouldn't get hurt... I was wrong. Both of us ended up gettin hurt." she held her eyes closed tightly, trying to stop the waterfall of tears.

Her arms hung limply by her side with her hand clenched into fists. She was mad. Mad at herself for being so stupid. But this was about Mietta, not herself. She wouldn't let her emotions distract herself from her brother. This was his funeral. She had to pay respects. Not sulf in self-pitty.

"He was a great ninja. As were the Akatsuki."

Eyes widened, gasps were heard. Apparently nobody liked the Akatsuki, go figure. Sakura saw Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari and the others release any emotions. Even if they were 'prisonsers', they actually made friends with the Akatsuki members.

"I've learned that you shouldn't judge people by what you have heard. You all should learn the same. The Haruno's were once shunned due to the fact that we had a different perspective on the world. Due to the word getting out, rumors were started and the Haruno name was like a curse. Nobody outside the Haruno clan talked with us. But when the third accepted our idead and the word got out, we were like stars. Prejudice. Some of you should remembers walking in the other direction when you spotted a Haruno. Mietta, my brother, went through all of this. I think some people are idiots. A lot of the people I know are idiots. But I love them, as did Mietta. My brother and I believed that there are two types of idiots. One, people who learn to think on what they hear and change their whole lifestyle based on the shit that they hear. Two, people who stay by your side even when they are shunned by it. Those people are your real friends. At the same time, they are idiots. They risk everything for you and make the best out of the worst, and make you laugh about it."

She began to smile remembering about many idiots she knew.

"But, I'm not here to give a life lesson or all that. I'm here to say goodbye to the last person of my family. I loved him and I always will. I feel like he is right here beside me, helping me stand and talk in front of all of you." Sakura finished by putting a boquet of white flowers on his coffin and placing a hand on it.

Others started to pay their respects by placing a simple flower on the coffin. As more and more people came up, she didn't remove her hand from the casket. Her friends came up soon and stayed by her side. Naruto hugged her and she took her hand of the pall to return the friendly gesture.

* * *

After the ceremony, Sakura walked around Konoha. On a stone bench, she passed by Sasuke who was staring into space. She felt a little sorry for the seventeen-year-old. His brother that he seeked revenge on, was killed easily by another person. How empty he should feel. He must have noticed her presanse because his eyes met hers. His eyes were giving away that he wanted to cry, but was holding back. He walked up to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her pitete waist. Sakura wrapped her own arms around his waist. 

The moment they hugged, they felt each others pain and misery. Sasuke had already forgiven his older brother and wanted to see him again, as his brother, not as an enemy.

"Am I an idiot?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence between the two.

"One of the biggest I know." she said laughing.

The two broke their embrace and walked away in different directions.

* * *

Hinata woke up to something tickeling her face. So with a normal reaction, she scrathing her face. It went away for a moment then it started again. Not being a morning person, she swung her arms out randomly and hit something, someone. That someone just happened to be a blonde haired loud mouth. 

He was rolling on the floor, his hands covering his face. Hinata looked over the side of her bed and saw the sight. Looking closley you could see some red liquid, blood.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked still a bit tired.

"I think you boke by nose." he said in a weird voice.

Hinata yawned and then spoke. "Go see Saku-chan." she said as her head fell back on her pillow.

"Baka." Sakura muttered as she healed Naruto broken nose.

Naruto started to pout when she called him a baka. Sakura just laughing at her old team mates childish actions. Being in Naruto's apartment made both of them, meaning Sakura, feel dirty. Old ramen cups littered the entire kitchen area floor, dirty and clean clothes mixed together on the floor, tables, the closet and the bathroom, dust covered every surface and mold was in a lot of places.

"Clean your apparentment." Sakura scolded the blonde.

His reply was throwing a nearby shirt into a mold infested hamper. She glared at him for using sarcasm and he cowered in fear of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura flicked him on the forehead and Naruto returned the gesture by flicking her forehead.

"So, what did you do to Hinata that made her break your nose?" Sakura asked smacking his hand.

Naruto told her howhe snuck in the Hyuuga residence and found Hinata's room. He finished it up with 'and then she flopped back down on her pillow and left me in pain!'

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at how he put things. They were interrupted by a ANBU.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you two." the ANBU spoke leaving as soon as he appeared.

Sakura and Naruto walked to the Hokage tower and stepped in Tsunade's office to see the Hokage writing something on a scroll. She look up and saw the two staring at her.

"Sakura," Tsunade began. "We have Sasoumi."

* * *

**Review please!!!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes...My spell checker thing isn't working!  
My computer is a peice of crap... so don't flame me because I mispell the simplest of words... I suck at spelling.  
Just deal with it!**

**Sanna-Sain**


	19. author's note

**Over 100 review's!!! and over 6000 views...  
I would like some more reviews though.**

**This is an author's note by the way:**

**I'll be going to Florida and then to another state and I won't be able to update for a while...**

**In the time I'm gone, leave reviews with things that you want to happen.**

**The pairings are going to change.**

**Who do you want to be together?**

**Leave a review to tell me.**

**I don't know when I'll be back sooooooo... yeah.**

Later!

_**Sanna-Sain**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so maybe I'm not going out of state. Thanks for the review(s) anyway.**

* * *

Naruto watched as his best friend balled her hands into fists and hung her head so her eyes were hidden. Anyone would be able to sense the anger, blood-lust, and regret radiating off of her. Her knuckled started to turn white as she prevented herself to destroy something close to her. 

Tsunade as well watched her student react to the distressing news. Just that afternoon they had found and captured the man responsible for the Haruno clan murder. As she was told, he seemed to not put up much of an effort to escape. He almost seemed amused for being captured. When the ANBU had taken him into custody, he hadn't muttered a single word or made any movement on his own. He wouldn't even say a word or even flinch when Ibiki came down to interrogate him.

The two blondes watched as the pink haired kunoichi relaxed her shoulders, unclenched her hands, and her mood change back to emotionless. She held up her head and look Tsunade right in the eye.

_"Kill him." _

Where the two words she said full of hatred before she walked out of Tsunade's office.

Naruto was too shocked to move. He had never heard someone use that tone of voice before, and never wanted to hear it again. Especially from his little cherry blossom.

"W...what are you going to do?" Naruto asked recovering from the shock.

"Execution." Tsunade replied. "Due to the crimes he has committed, and not just the murder of the Haruno clan, but Sakura brother, many villages, some of Konoha's finest ANBU and jounin and some of other villages finest ninja." Tsunade continued. "Naruto, give this scroll to Ibiki immediately. Don't even think about reading it." Tsunade said handing over a scroll to the blonde seventeen-year-old.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto bowed and left a shocked Tsunade in her office.

* * *

Sasoumi sat against the cold hard wall of his 'cell.' He was going to accept death for he knew it was coming eventually. Taking in a deep breath he took notice of the room he was held in. Thick, grey concrete walls were the only things stopping him from escaping. Sure the few dozen ANBU guards would be a small problem. But, some ANBU couldn't even stop him. 

There was no luxury of a bed a sink or even a toilet. If they weren't going to kill him outside these walls, he would die inside the walls. Outside the steel door, he could still here the small _'thump' _of the ANBU walking. To think of a plan would prove to be futile considering the fact that all of his chakra was drained and did all he could to stay conscious.

The flash of pink ridded his minds of thought of escaping and killing.

**_Flashback_**

**_A young man walked the streets of Konoha coming back from serving a five year sentence for a crime he didn't even commit. Five long years were wasted sitting in a 'cell' of some sort. He had no ability to use his chakra; the food was... it didn't even look like food. It was in its own classification of a different substance. _**

**_Five long years were wasted because of the Haruno's. Oh how he despised their very being. He was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Someone had kidnapped the head of the clan's youngest daughter, and they had found the girl with him. He had simply found the girl in a tree crying. Then ANBU came and saw him with the girl and assumed he did it and took him into custody without even listening to his side of the story._**

**_They would surely pay for their horrible mistake. As of just thinking of the pink haired girl, he saw the same girl but of course five years older. She was playing with her bangs trying to hind her forehead. _**

**_He smiled inwardly and headed for the girl. He would make them all pay._**

**_End Flashback_**

That's how it all started. Just remembering the memory made him feel the same hate he felt while wasting away five years. He had his revenge so he felt no need to continue his life. He would accept death without a struggle. Making the pink haired girl want revenge for the rest of her life and not able to fulfill, it was enough to make him feel content.

* * *

Hinata was leaning against a tree at her team's training ground. Watching her two team mates, Kiba and Shino, she noticed that she wasn't fidgeting with her fingers. Through all the years she had always messed with something, usually her fingers. She smiled inwardly at herself for overcoming such a miniscule task. 

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled knocking Hinata out of her previous thoughts.

Hinata looked up at her team-mate who in turn was throwing a newly sharpened kunai at her. She tilted her head just in time before the weapon hit her left shoulder. Instead the kunai hit the tree she was leaning against and after a few seconds, let off an explosion.

Kiba, thinking he got her, waited till the smoke cleared. There was no Hinata. He sniffed the air to only be met with the smell of smoke. Before he could detect her smell, he left cheek was met with a foot. He was sent flying through about five trees and stopped short because the same foot kicked him back to where he previously stood.

He lifted his head and spit out the tree bark and dirt that filled his mouth. There stood Huuyga Hinata in all her glory doing a small victory dance. Behind her was their other teammate, Shino, who was noticeably smirking due to the fact that Akamaru ripped off the collar while they were training.

He dropped his head to be met with the hard ground. Hinata came to his side and helped him up. Once he was in a kneeling position she took out a small compact looking think and rubbing a green cream on his left cheek and forehead.

"Who taught you to kick like that?" Kiba asked rubbing the back of his sore head.

"Sakura-chan and Kisame-san." Hinata said softly.

Kurenai eyed the two due to the fact that they mentioned the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was known for their ruthlessness and cruelty, not for teaching chuunin and jounin ninja skills, or anything! Kiba and Hinata noticing the look their sensei was giving them stopped started talking about something else.

"Have you seen Naruto lately?" Kiba asked.

Said ninja came running past them in a hurried pace as if he was looking for something he lost. Apparently missing the fallen trees and branches from earlier, the blonde tripped over them and landed head first into a large oak tree. Hinata ran to Naruto leaving Kiba laughing at their friend's stupidity.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she helped him stand.

"Please tell me you have seen her!" Naruto pleaded.

Hinata gave him a strange look, like the look everybody gave him when he asked for more ramen after his twentieth or so bowl.

"Seen who, Naruto?" Shino asked the frantic ninja.

Instead of saying anything the blonde ninja started making hand signs, pointing to his hair and eyes, drawing an invisible line extending out of his lower left shoulder, and pulling his hair out.

"Words might help." Kiba advised pulling some stray grass out of his hair.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as his threw his arms up in the air.

Kurenai was the one who spoke up this time. "Why would you be looking for _her_?" Kurenai asked, emphasizing on 'her.'

Naruto through his arms up in the air again as if he gave up on something. Hinata, noticing how frustrated Naruto was pulled her sensei back before Naruto could do any damage.

Kurenai, who somewhat despised the pink-haired girl for betraying Konoha and capturing most of Rookie 9. Then she came back with the others a bit scratched up, go to the Hokage's office and was granted Tsunade's permission. It was ludicrous! Tsunade only let her off because she was her most favorite student! Of course this was in the eyes of the genjutsu mistress.

"For your informat-" Naruto was cut off by Kiba before he could bad-mouth their sensei.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Sasoumi." was the only word Naruto had to say.

Naruto explained the situation and finished just as the sky started to change from a light blue to a variety of oranges, reds, yellows, and purples. By the time he finished he was even more frustrated then when he started because Kurenai kept making rude comments under her breath.

* * *

Sakura was standing in front of the memorial stone eyeing the names _'Taroyukio' Haruno' _and _'Haruko Haruno.' _The sun sat directly on the horizon daring the world that it would soon disappear for a few hours. The sky, which was blue, purple, yellow, red, and orange, made the earth seem a golden color. 

Tracing her parent's names with her right index finger, she noticed another presence behind her. Ignoring the person she continued to give the names her attention. Almost seven years apart from her family and she was beginning to forget their faces. She pulled out a small piece of paper from her left pocket. She only had one picture, one picture to remember everything about them. The edges of the picture were burnt from the fire nearly seven years ago.

The picture contained her mother, father, brothers and sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles, and other people part of the Haruno clan. Her mother had her best smile on for the picture. Her dark green eyes lit up every time she smiled or laughed. Her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Dressed in her normal attire which included a long sleeved white shirt with the clan symbol in red on the front and back, a red skirt that came down right below her knees and classic blue ninja sandals. Even though she was long retired as a ninja, she insisted on wearing them just in case.

To her left was her husband, Sakura's father. This was one of the few pictures he showed a smile. Of course everyone made him give at least a small smile, in the end was his two oldest children's bickering that made him give his famous grin. Giving his smile made everyone else smile. It was rare that the head of the clan gave his best smile. Dressed in traditional robes that all heads of the clans wore, the only thing different was the clan symbol in the front and back.

Kennia and Keidai were in front of their parents, since they were shorter than them at the time. Both wore a black tank top bearing a white circle on the front and back, red skin-tight ninja shorts and a white kunoichi skirt over them. The same as their mother, they wore the classic ninja sandals. Instead of being blue, they were white. Mietta and Sed on either side of them making bunny ears behind their heads as a joke were smiling. All four of the sibling had red hair, and the same shade.

The two boys wore red shirts and black shorts. Instead of the shirt bearing their clan symbol, the shorts had the white circle imbedded in the fabric of both front pockets. Their light brown eyes matched those of their fathers remarkably. Sitting on Mietta's shoulders was a six year old Sakura. Instead of having red hair like her mothers or black hair like her fathers, she had pink hair. Nobody knew why, but they liked it none-the-less. Emerald green eyes, instead of forest green or light brown, shone brightly just like her large grin.

Sakura smiled at the picture as a few teardrops landed on the picture. The person behind her stood in place not making any intention of coming any closer.

"Why?" she whispered.

"It happens." the person replied.

"But it shouldn't" Sakura spat. "Someone shouldn't forget the people she loved the most. Someone shouldn't get a person she loves back and then get them taken away from them again. Someone should have their parents killed in front of them. A child shouldn't have to go through life without parents. Someone shouldn't be hated for a stupid reason. Someone shouldn't go through the same pain that I'm going through." she finished.

A breeze blew by caressing her hair and the others. Leaves danced with the wind and fell to the ground when the wind stopped blowing.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked turning to the blonde ninja.

Said ninja turned his head up to where his blue eyes met her green ones. His eyes were glassy with the tears he was trying so hard not to let fall, for her sake.

"You know what's funny?" she asked tilting her head toward the darkening sky. "Team 7. We'll never be able to find true happiness." she said ending with a small chuckle.

Naruto watched her with a straight face. This was taking a bigger toll on her than she would let herself believe. The man that ruined her life was in the same area she was and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Now she was forgetting her family.

"Sakura," Naruto began. "That's not true."

"Of course it is." she said laughing a bit. "Sasuke lost his family at six to his older brother, now look at him. Kakashi's father was shunned; Obito was killed before him and holds his Sharingan. Now he won't let anyone get close to him, emotionally that is. You never even knew your parents and were punished because you contain the Kuuybi. Some people still hate your guts today. My clan was killed when I was about ten by a man I let into our lives. I found my brother but he was killed by that bastard. I joined the Akatsuki as an escape and now their dead. I-" she was cut off.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled. "That's the past. We still have the rest of out lives to figure stuff out. About not finding true happiness, I've found it. All your talking about is the past. Now look at me! Sure people still hate me for the Kuuybi, but I know have people who love me and will do anything for me. That goes the same for Kakashi, Sasuke, and you! We all have people who love us! So stop saying that we won't find happiness in the world!" he yelled.

"We have people who love us." Sakura copied what Naruto had said. "But none of us has family, by blood. None of us has our mother who brought us into this hell hole called the world. Sasuke, Kakashi and me no longer have the people who raised us. You didn't even have the chance to meet or remember your parents. So don't give me any more shit about people loving us! I already know that!" she yelled back.

Silence filled around them, a rare event for the both of them. She stepped away from the memorial stone and in front of the blonde male who was watching her every movement. Raising her right hand, she held the picture in front of the Kuuybi container's face. His face lit up because the tension between them was broken.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked pointing to her sisters.

"The one on the left his Kennia and the one on the right is Keidai." Sakura replied giving a soft smile to the picture.

For the next two hours Sakura told Naruto about everybody in the picture. Surprisingly, talking about her family made her feel a whole hell of a lot better. Naruto must of sensed it because he kept asking question after question, which she was happy to answer. After two hours of non-stop questions and answers, the two headed for their apartments.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?" Naruto asked rolling up the sleeves of his orange and black jacket.

"No thanks." she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "'Nite, Naru-chan." she teased.

"'Nite, Saku-kun!" he yelled as she walked away.

She rolled her eyes, but he couldn't see that. She walked past Naruto's favorite ramen stand, the hospital, and Sasuke's apartment. After walking for about ten minutes she came up to a tall dark green building with uneven windows and shutters. Opening the dark green door that was slightly off its hinges', she was met with the same dusty smell as before. The check-in desk was abandoned except for the many papers scattered everywhere. The only light that was given to the small room was a single light bulb above the check-in counter. There were several chairs along the walls; in the middle was a single coffee table with coasters on the surface. The carpet around the table was slightly stained, probably from dropped tea or other drinks, making the off white carpet turn a light brown.

Sakura stepped into the building, scanning the room for any movement. She stepped up to the brown desk and rang the small gold bell that lay on top of several pieces of paper.

"Hello?" she asked to no one and was greeted by silence. "Did this place get shut down?" she asked again.

This time she heard foot steps.

"No, no. This place is still up and running." she paused and looked around. "Sort of. What would you like dear?" she asked giving her attention to Sakura.

"I, um, used to live here. Apartment three on the fourth floor." Sakura said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry dear, but all the rooms are filled. Try another building." the old woman said disappearing from where she came.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sakura exited the building. She let her feet carry her, since she didn't know where she would be going. At about 10:45 at night, few people were out. Some where closing their shops, some where opening. After a few minutes of walking, the pink haired kunoichi found herself in front of the Hokage building. Letting out another heavy sigh, she walked inside. Ignoring the sleeping guards and Shizune, she walked right into Tsunade's office.

"You haven't changed at all." she commented when she saw her ex-sensei sleeping among empty sake bottles and papers.

"I'm not sleeping." Tsunade mumbled.

"Could have fooled me." Sakura laughed as the Hokage lifted her head from the desk.

Brown-gold eyes met emerald green eyes. Tsunade smiled tiredly at the last Haruno while Sakura took a seat in front of her desk.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" the Hokage asked.

"Just find, especially the fact that I have to where to stay." Sakura said sarcastically.

Tsunade smiled a smile that only meant that she would do something that was unnecessary. Sakura shook her head and tried to exit the office but Tsunade stopped her.

"Then why don't you ask a friend." Tsunade said, apparently she was drunk.

"Let go of my wrist and I'll be on my way." Sakura said trying to get free of the woman's death grip.

"Try the Huuyga boy, he's gotten cute." the drunken Hokage suggested. "Or Aburame, if you forget the bugs he would be a great match for you! Oh, and then there's Gaara. No 'cause he went back to Suna with Temari and Kankuro, damn. How could you let the cutest of them all get away from you like that?" Tsunade scolded.

Sakura freed herself from the woman's grip and ran out of the office leaving Tsunade's ramblings to themselves. Wishing a 'goodnight' to Shizune, she set off for who knows where.

* * *

Today was the day of Sasoumi's death sentence. But of course only a few people knew about it. The public shouldn't have to worry about miniscule things. His death would be quick and painless, maybe, but either way it would hurt him more than the person that was getting rid of him. 

Tsunade walked down to where said man was being held. Ibiki, Kakashi, and several other ANBU followed the blonde haired Hokage. Was the door was opened, the man inside closed his eyes due to the sudden light. Before any words could be exchanged, other presence joined the small ground.

"Sakura-chan." Sasoumi said greeting the girl.

"You are not allowed down here Sakura." Tsunade scolded.

"Like hell I'm not." the pink haired girl retorted, glaring at the man. "I have more reason to see this man die than any one of you." Sakura said turning her attention to Tsunade.

Tsunade let out a heavy sigh and said nothing else to the girl. She gripped the door handle, hard enough to make it crack a bit. She loved Sakura like a daughter, but she hated the fact that the girl had her temper.

"Aren't one of you people going to kill me?" Sasoumi asked smirking with amusement.

"Don't sound so happy." Kakashi said revealing his Sharingan.

Before any question where asked, Sasoumi fell to the ground twitching every once and a while. Moments followed by with silence until a blood curdling scream was heard from the man. Sakura winced at the scream, but did not do anything to stop. She found pleasure seeing the man that ruined her life in pain and misery.

Kakashi stopped torturing the man with his Sharingan and covered it back up.

"Some are still alive." he said.

"Clarify that statement." Ibiki spoke up.

"He managed to kill some Akatsuki members, but not all of them." he paused seeing the reaction of the ninja around him. "Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, the Leader, and Hidan were the ones killed. The only ones." he continued.

"Mietta." Sakura whispered. "What about Mietta?" Sakura almost yelled gripping Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi nodded meaning that he was still alive. She let go of him and collapsed on the ground below her. Her eyes drifted to Sasoumi, who was unconscious from Kakashi's Sharingan.

"Where?" Sakura asked being helped by Kakashi to stand up.

"Probably somewhere nearby." Kakashi replied.

"Ibiki, you take care of the rest down here. Kakashi, Sakura, I want you two to gather up about three others to find the remaining survivors. Bring back all of them, when you arrive back take the Akatsuki to the interrogation room. Now go!" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" Kakashi and Sakura replied running up the stairs and out of the building.

* * *

Sakura was ahead of them by a few yards, them including Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. She ignored them; they had told her which direction they might be in, so she raced off. All of her thoughts focused on two people, Mietta and Itachi. If her brother left her again, she would destroy something and then probably kill herself. They just had to be alive. 

Behind the frantic kunoichi, the others were just as quiet. Naruto was worried for his friend; his kept thinking the worst would happen. He tried catching up to her, even with some of Kuuybi's chakra, but she kept running like a mad-man.

By the time they all had left for the rescue mission, Sasoumi was long dead. Easily killed by Tsunade by her chakra. Just send a large amount to his heart, and he was gone. Even if they confirmed it to Sakura right now, she would just ignore them.

After about thirty minutes of non-stop running and tree-hopping, the group came to a large clearing. Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air trying to find a trace of _them_.

"They're here somewhere," Kiba said still sniffing the air. "And I smell blood."

Sakura looked around the area frantically, trying to find something like a piece of clothing or a chakra signal. The others joined the search, but found nothing.

"Where could they have gone?" Shikamaru asked. "They must have been weakened and if their smell is mostly concentrated in this area, they should be around here."

"H...help." a voice cried out barley audible.

All heads turned to see a beaten up Tobi. Sakura rushed to his side immediately and started to heal him. His mask was long ago abandoned and his face was bruised and blood was started to clot. Sakura healed him enough to where he could sit, stand, and talk without any pain.

"Where are the others, Tobi?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could.

Tobi pointed to the direction he crawled from and Sakura leaped from her position and ran. She ran through bushes and tree branches, ignoring the scratches they were giving her. Lay amongst fallen down tree, right before her very eyes, were a badly beaten up Mietta and Itachi.

"Oh, my god!" she yelled running up to the two.

She started to heal them, which was hard seeing the wounds due to her tears. Soon followed after her were Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto held her back while Shikamaru picked up the limp bodies. Sakura buried her head into the blonde's chest and cried her eyes out, in happiness that they were alive and in worry that they were in such a state.

Meeting up with the others, they rushed to the hospital where they could have proper treatment.

* * *

Mietta opened his eyes expecting to be in the same place as before. Instead he was met with a white ceiling. He turned his head to see an unconscious Itachi. The last thing he remembered was he, Itachi, and Tobi fighting off these rouge ninja. The next thing he knew, he was here. But why was he in a hospital? Oh man how he despised hospitals. 

Beside his was a sleeping kunoichi, her head resting on the side of the bed his body was not occupying. What tipped him off was the pink hair, Sakura's pink hair. Her breathing was just as calm as Itachi indicating that she was asleep. He shifted a little bit to make himself more comfortable and accidentally woke up his youngest sister.

"Mietta?" she whispered. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." he replied.

Before he could register what happened he found Sakura crying into his chest and her arms wrapped around his back. He in return wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into a hug. Tears fell down from his eyes making her shirt wet.

"I thought you died." she cried out. "We had a funeral for you and everything and your body was there!" she yelled into his hospital gown.

"But I didn't, and I'm here hugging my sister." he said kissing the top of her head.

"He's dead." she murmured into his chest.

"What?" he said not understanding what she said.

"He's dead." she said a bit louder taking her face away from his clothing.

"All for the better." Mietta said ruffling Sakura's hair.

* * *

Itachi was still out cold. Sakura was previously sitting at his bed side but she was taken away by a nurse that had to re-dress his wounds and do what ever else. Now Sakura was in the hospital waiting room waiting for a nurse saying that she could go back in the room. 

Several hours of waiting was making the pink haired teenager very aggravated. Soon a black haired nurse walked down the hallway and allowed Sakura to go back into their room. The pink haired medic walked into the room to see an empty bed where Mietta lied and an awake Itachi staring at her with his dark eyes she loves. She practically jumped on him as a way of saying 'hello.' No words were exchanged, just a long lasting hug and sobs from Sakura. Soon they pulled out of the hug and they just stared into each others eyes.

"You do know you scared me, right?" she asked him.

"It was all planned." he replied giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Oh yeah right. You planned getting your ass kicked by some rouge ninja, almost getting yourself killed, making me cry my eyes out, and allowing yourself to be beaten up by me in a few minutes?" she asked.

"Of course. But I don't think you'll beat me up." Itachi said replied.

"And why is tha-" Sakura was cut off by his lips.

She melted almost immediately when she realized they were kissing. They were soon interrupted by none other than Sakura's older brother.

"You do realize your kissing _my _younger sister." Mietta said threateningly, but joking at the same time.

"Hn." he replied kissing her again.

"I'll kill you later." Mietta said walking out of the room giving them some privacy.

* * *

Today was Sakura's seventeenth birthday and she had all she needed. Her brother lived a few blocks away from here, Itachi and Sasuke were getting along, she has a new boyfriend, and everybody remembered her birthday this time. The only thing bad about everything was that her boyfriend, Itachi Uchiha, was on probation for a few years. 

But what do you expect when you kill your whole clan, join the Akatsuki, and come back? He's lucky he was sentenced to death. Itachi and Sakura were happy that all he got was probation. He couldn't go on any missions with her and he had to be watched at all times, but it was a small price to pay.

Life couldn't get any better at the moment for Sakura Haruno. Soon to be Sakura Uchiha when Itachi proposes, when they go out for dinner tonight.

* * *

**_FIN!_**

**Yes, this is the last chapter. I think 20 chapters in enough for one story. **

**Again, sorry for any mistakes in here, my spell checker thing is still screwed up.**

**Should I do a sequel? I might, depending on how many people want one.**

**Leave reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I worked really hard on this chapter!**

**Love ya!**

**Sanna-Sain**


End file.
